A Roses Temptation
by o Plushy Panda o
Summary: After the death of her parents, Amy had become the new ruler of the Botanical Kingdom but soon must be married to have a King. How come Amy hates Sonic? And Shadow having strange dreams...What does it have to do with Amy and the rest of the group?
1. Morning Bloom

Chapter: Morning Bloom

* * *

'_The Choice I Make Is Not For Myself, It Is For The Good Of All We Protect And For That, Honor And Peace Will Surely Come To Our Land. Do Not Ever Forget This My Dear. You Will Be Such A Strong Lady One Day..Hold Faith And Always Your Word…Always…' _The voice, though elderly seemed familiar to a young girl with the brightest of green eyes

"_Please…you sound so familiar," _the girl paused and looked around to see nothing but the darkness of her mind. Fear trailed down her very spine but she shook her head quickly, her long pink hair flared and floated as if gravity held no meaning; anger and determination filled the girl's emerald gaze,_ 'I cannot be afraid..not anymore more!'_

"_Tell me! Who are you!" _gripping her chest, her ears perking, trying her hardest to pick up the slightest of hint of the woman's seemingly ghostly voice, but only was rewarded with utter silence. Wrapping her arms around herself and curling into a ball in seemingly nothingness, the brave girl knew that even her mind wouldn't be at ease…Especially the way the voice sounded, but as she thought intently, her eyes widened; _'Could that be…mother calling out to me?'_

"_Mother..? Is..that you?!" _she cried out hoping that she would be right,_ "Mother please! Don't leave me again!" _ Before she had realized it, something in her told her legs to run endlessly in the void and unknown of her dreams; Unaware, uncertain and lost like a simple child_ seeking _the comfort of a parent_._

Before the soft feminine voice could finish her statement of echoes, a small creaking sound of large wooden door and soft giggles of a sweet rabbit, entered the large chambers of a young princess that slept, ruler of the lush and vast Botanic Kingdom to the West of Mobius. With the sun shining brightly through the dark red curtains, streaking its warm rays across the very large chamber, the small rabbit girl bounced in excitement, almost tripping making her way to the side of the young heir.

"Milady..?" a soft childish voice called to a young pink hedgehog who stirred a bit in her silk laced bed before sitting up with a slight sigh and a throbbing headache. It was always the same every night, the voice of a woman and the insecurity of the dark; the girl breathed out a slight groan, holding the side of her head, trying to focus her vision to the hyperactive girl at her side.

"Ah good morning Cream, I see you are in your chipper mood as usual," when Amy's voice rang, she nodded quickly, her long brown tipped ears flopped eagerly as she held on the princess's hand, "Yes, Amy…err...I mean Lady Amy," the sweet colored bunny's muzzles flushed a bright pink in compete embarrassment for the lack of formality but Amy's eyes closed in giggle, pulling the girl into a loose hug, "No need for the introductions, you're my friend ok?" Amy grinned stretching a bit, slipping her thin leg over the side of her bed. Even being in the presence of the rose colored hedgehog girl, Cream would always be in awe for her princess. Amy once held short hair when her mother, who once lived in this large 5 story palace of wood and silver, but now her locks were reaching her ankles. Her spiked bangs smoothed into one long bang that almost always covered her left eye. Despite her simple makeover, she was much more developed; perfect for a woman as her curves seemed fitting for her age of 21.

"Uhh Cream, Is something the matter?" Amy blinked as she watched the good girl seemed to space out watching her, but once she too double blinked, Cream smiled as she giving a curtsy, "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking,"

"Oh?" the lady spoke as she stood and walked to the right side of her very large room ,embedded to the floor was a peal white circular bathing tub which too, was a spa. Slipping off her lilac almost see-through gown, she was about to bend to turn on the water till Cream caught her hand. "Please allow me, Lady Amy," whispered Cream, leading the girl to sit on the edge of the built in spa, "to be honest, I was thinking that you're really so pretty, I'm almost shocked that you don't have a boyfriend yet. Are you going to go look for one? Perhaps Mr. Sonic would..." she started to suggest but maybe Cream shouldn't have; Amy took in a very deep breath letting, Cream adjusted the warmth of the cascading water till it was just fine for her delicate slim fur. After one foot after the other, lowered her body into the water in silence, trying to find an answer to the question. After her father had died when she was a little girl and her mother had gone missing, love wasn't much on her mind. When she was young, she was once very affectionate to the son of Queen Aleena of the Northern Lands of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Ever since he saved her from that crooked genius Eggman, Amy made it her foolhardy mission to marry the 'blue wind' and like the wind…he couldn't be contained. 'I can't keep trying for someone who never would take a moment to even smile at me…' Amy rubbed her arms in the warm water gently while tracing her fingers across her chest, 'It's been so long, perhaps he is more mature now…maybe this time..he has changed over the years.' Closing her eyes, leaning her back against the warm tub and gave a tiny smile, seeing that proud heroic blue hedgehog with his same confident grin. However, feeling that Cream may have disturbed her, she gave a little nudge for Amy's attention.

"I'm sorry Amy, D-Did I make you upset?" but the kind rose princess shook her head, reaching for the a brush that was lying on its side on the small step to the tub and handed it to her, "I'm fine but I think I shall try once more for affection...It does feel a bit lonely even with all the maids and butlers" chuckling a bit, Cream ran the black heart shaded brush through her hair gently, careful not to pull hard on any knots, slipping a giggle hearing Amy's moan of relaxation. As she continued to brush for knots, a loud knot arose to her door. Cream instantly froze and looked directly at the door with a strange look.

"Milady, May I please enter? I do believe Cream is in there," a very kind voice as of a sweet southern bell mother which turned to be Vanilla, Amy's private lady and the young Cream's mother. Looking up at Cream and her shocked expression, Amy laughed and told her to enter. When the much older woman stepped through, her outfits were almost a normal maid's attire but with more lace and frills on the cuffs and outer rim of their skirts, the same that Cream wore. Her eyes were a similar to her daughters, a sweet chocolate brown and had a sweet puffy curly bang. "Ah, forgive me for interrupting your bathing my lady, but I do have some news to inform you of and I do believe it is quiet important" Silence was only for a brief moment before Amy turned to the young rabbit and demand that she would go play with her chao friend Cheese. With a quick nod, Cream had scuttled past her mother with haste and made sure to close the door behind. Soon it was just the two adults. Scooting deeper into the water, Vanilla had grabbed a very small pale and filled it with cool water to wet her lady's hair. Once wet, she stood and walked to a shelf on the wall that held all the soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. Knowing that Amy was always pleased with the scent of wild lilies, she always picks a scent and pooled some into the tub, her movement very glide like. Once everything was set, Vanilla started to massage her very scalp and lather her hair.

"Tell me," Amy started with a long soothing sigh, "What exactly is going on that I should be concerned about?"

"The other princesses from Mobius are arriving to celebrate your grand festival, in your honor and to pay respects to your-" but she was cut off when Amy turned to face her with a semi scowl.

"To my father, Yes I am aware, but I was pretty sure I would have canceled that this year," Amy leaned her head back, letting the cool water rinse down her scalp but she did not fail to see the disappointment in her maids eyes. 'Is she mad because I don't want to celebrate?' As emerald met brown, thoughts seem to drift to what the other was thinking till Amy huffed, "I think I know who wanted to keep this tradition alive…"

Now a bit tempered, Vanilla rinsed the last of her hair and both stood, "Now, I know you may not like the fact your ruling but you have a duty to your people, it brings so many joy to the free spirited children and long lived adults, would that be fair to them if you just cancelled unexpectedly." Amy grew quiet but she turned away to talk forward to a two sliding doors that contained her closet of a variety of objects, clothing and shoes. Vanilla seeing her slight defiance was not put off, smiling slightly and followed close behind her "Besides today is your 21 birthday, Amy. I'm sure your friends do miss you, thus today is special and cannot be stopped." That did it. Amy twirled with a sparkle in her eyes and her lips curved into a smile; even though today was the day her father had passed away, it was always HER day as well and had a feeling if her father was watching above, he wouldn't want her this sad and so today was going to be big. "Yea your right Miss Vanilla! Now, let's pick out a dress huh?" Clapping her hands together with a cheery gleam, Vanilla nodded just as happily as she followed the young woman into her massive closet.

* * *

Feeling the wind past him was such a free feeling for the prince of speed and the knight of truth, Sonic looked up to the beautiful sky, the bird soaring higher and he let out a quick chuckle as he walked forward up the path that if he walked straight far enough, he would end up in Botanical Kingdom; Amy's Domain. 'Ugh that girl…' Sonic shook his head, just thinking of that annoying girl sent shivers down his spine and never the good kind. Since childhood, that girl would never ease up on a chance to date or really BE near him. Sonic shivered; 'How can anyone like a girl like that?' Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head; he wasn't ready to really find out, picturing that short haired piko piko hammer swinging manic made his stomach do flips. Something about today was really making him think about the pink hedgehog and that annoyed him, yet it felt like it was important for him for some reason. While he walked, looking to the right, the sight of blooming red roses and its scent hit his nose and almost suddenly his mind was instantly trailed to Amy's smile and her rosy pink lips, eyes green as the gentle leaves and fresh rain. 'Then again…it's been so long since I've seen her, I wonder how she is doing?' he shrugged it off, pretending that is was just a passing thought or that she hadn't changed so he decided to run back to his land but not before turning back around glancing back to the 'Palace Of Roses'.

'I'll see ya later Amy…! I promise' and with that he sped off towards his town, the Mystic Castle passing its forest. Running with carefree ease, now hitting the center of town, and to the Far East he could see the trail of black smoke that swayed within the breeze. 'So Knuckles must be working today huh?' he mused till he heard a very loud groan and varies of shouting curses in that direction. As the people stopped to whisper and chatter about, Sonic shook his head and run towards the echidna's workshop. Knuckles grumbled as he picked the long piece of steel with a pair of long pliers and placed it back into his heated oven to fix its dents. With his red dreads pulled back, he rubbed his glove fists while walking back to his wooden table of tools, expecting to find his hammer and not his old time friend standing on the opposite end, playing with his tools.

"Yo Sonic, Nice of you to drop by, didn't expect you to be here," Knuckles laughed a bit leaning against the table, watching the hedgehog twirl the hammer in the air.

"Hey, I thought it'd be nice to stop by for a change, not often I get the time, ya know" said Sonic, placing the smith's hammer back with the others. "Especially when you're too busy flirting with Rouge". Hearing that name didn't make Knuckles feel any better, shaking his head to turn back to the oven with a scoff. "I got better things to do than waste my time chasing a harlot Sonic, besides, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Ready?" Sonic perked, crossing his arms looking at his rival straight in the eyes, "Ready for what?" When Knuckles turned back to Sonic, he shook his head with a bit of annoyance but instead of actually telling him, he just pointed to a wooden sign posted a bit always from his workshop. It didn't take long for Sonic to realize and he started to run towards the path of the old castle. 'Well that didn't take long, I almost can't believe didn't notice them, hell their everywhere' Knuckles sat down on a little wooden stool, grabbing a towel to wipe the hot sweat from his forehead. It had been years since he had been to the land of roses, and years since he made it to any festivals for his art of weapon making was always the biggest priority in his life. 'Everyone is growing up and so fast, I wouldn't be surprised that everyone lived to their greatest potential' and with that, the echidna gave a grin and grabbing a glass of cool water, Knuckles held it to the blue sky, as a toast to himself and all he knew, "To good health and lives my friends!"

Upon reaching the castle, with two bulky cat guards stood at the entrance of the domain and yet once seeing the blue hedgehog, they quickly opened the large black iron gate to give him access. Passing a large circular courtyard, his sea green eyes glanced up to see his mother, stand on a semi circular balcony. "Ah my son, welcome home. You seem to arrive early." Her icy blue eyes gleamed down to her beloved son who only crossed his arms in annoyance at her oddly cheery mood.

"What is this event that I'm attending that I didn't know of?" Sonic grumbled, slightly glaring at the lavender heiress. Despite her son's temperament, the beautiful queen threw her arms to the sky with a smile of happiness that seemed to hide a strange agenda. "Why I'm glad you seem concerned my dear! In fact, please head inside so that we may discuss the terms discretely, I'll be in the throne room. Please don't doddle," Aleena spoke lifting her chin upwards almost like a spoiled child, twirling her white and gold laced dress till soon she was out of sight. Even as a child, Sonic knew that his mother was very cunning and when it came to getting plans; she could be worse than Eggman, especially when it concerned her needs and wishes. Entering the very large main room with a hanging diamond and silver chandler, passing the delicate patterned stone pillars, butlers and the frazzled maids, and family pictures that seemed to hang on every wall, to soon coming a two on the left and right staircases that soon merge to the upper half to focus on a very massive door; Her Throne. Taking a very deep breath, Sonic closed his eyes as he could hear the door slowly open, his red shoes had made contact with her red carpet that led the way to the stairway to Aleena. Laughing of excitement filled her room, waving for her butlers to leave so that she may confront her son and once they were gone; Sonic had almost had it.

"What the hell is that?! I go to visit Knuckles to see that you have my name up for marriage!?" But still as she laughed, he stomped his foot and glared furiously, demanding for an explanation.

"Answer ME! What is the meaning of this?! Mom!" but as the blue hedgehog started to rant, Aleena's giggle had slowly ceased; a dark and mischievous look crossed her very smile that was normally not fitting for her. The queen crooked her head to the right and twirled a lock of her hair and without taking her eyes off her son, she spoke.

"It's simple! You're 25 and I will not be around forever; you will be taking over this very territory and I don't want you to be so lonely sooooo…"

"So you decided to place my name in the "marry me" ads, huh?" Giving hard looks at her, made Aleena slam her fist in annoyance to Sonic's behavior. 'How can he be so childish? This is so important for his life…?!' "Don't ridicule me; I'm just trying to help you!"

Silence had become between them, till Aleena had coughed to get his attention. When he looked up, she gave a kinder smile, "I hear that today is a special festival in the Botanical Kingdom and the birthday of…what is that girl's name again, Ana…Anna?" The queen scratched her ear; She knew of the man the festival was dedicated to; Vincent Rose; He was one of Aleena's very dearest friends. He was also the hedgehog who bought order and peace between all the lands of Mobius but mysteriously had died for almost no real apparent reason or cause, leaving behind his wife, Elena Rose and his first born and only daughter. But try as she might, 'I just can't remember it…A..I know it starts with an A' her thoughts seemed to draw a complete blank until…

"Amy"

"Hmm? Say that again?" She blinked a bit, seeing his expression lighten just saying her name. "Mother, her name is Amy Rose, you let me play with her growing up, remember?"

"Ah yes!" the hyperactive heiress cheered, leaning back into her seat trying hard to remember a small little pink hedgehog that always hid behind her father's legs, "Wasn't she so smitten with you? Ooh what a cute little girl! She'd be the perfect bride!"

"Don't remind me and don't even think about it," he huffed like a spoiled brat, gleaming at his mother with a secret sense of victory, "She isn't my type and besides why would I like a girl like her? She was always so creepy to me…" Sonic shivered and then stuck out his tongue, but unknown to his knowledge, his mother took that as a sign of a new challenge and if there was something she loved more than planning, it was a good bet.

"Oh? You really think so huh?"

"I know so, now can we drop this subject for good like right now?" but Aleena's smirk to him, made Sonic realize, he may have just sealed his fate. 'Oh man…what did I get myself into?'

* * *

After her morning bathing and slipping into her favorite white summer sleeve-less dress with her white rose corsage and hair clip, diamond and pink jeweled dangled earrings, with a matching necklace, she walked her long and quiet corridors of the fifth floor, feeling the rays of the sun touch her pale muzzle and warm hands. Though the maids and butlers were busy with their daily tasks, Amy felt the sudden chill of loneliness because as they the same halls she and her father would walk together, she could almost feel her parent's presence standing almost beside her, sending pricks down her very spine. 'It isn't the same..Nothing is ever the same anymore.' trying to shake it off and keep her mind at a state of ease, Amy took a silent breath and faced the long paneled window to see Cream play away with her chao friend, Cheese in the front courtyard, filled with luscious and bountiful array of roses and flora. Looking to her right a bit, she could see Vanilla sit on white elegant tea table, sipping what looked to be tea and decided then to join the mother and kin. 'I may not have my family…but I do have my friends at least' she thought with a tiny grin and looked far beyond the hills, saw what her father and mother tried so hard to protect; The village of Botanica. As a child, her mother would take her through town to meet and greet the people and always felt secure in her own homeland. But would it be different this time? Would the people of her own place accept her like her parents and those before them? She did not know but for once, she wouldn't stress over such and just be…a happy and playful woman.

"My lady?" Amy quickly turned to see a younger wolf maid approach her and gave a slight bow toward her, "You're looking very lovely this morning, tell me, have you've eaten your morning meal?" The young heiress's confused expression answered the girl's question and she took her hand to lead her down to the end of the hall, down a spiral staircase to the main level, to the dining hall that was very large and lavished with 3 very long tables that converge at the end to make one point which was Amy's position with plates and candles in their places; every fork aligned to every china dish. Six chandeliers of gold and pink jewels lit the ceiling in almost a heavenly glow. While taking her seat, Rose had looked down to see that her breakfast was already waiting for her. A plate of 2 pork sausage links with scrambled eggs along with her normal Early Grey English tea.

"Thank you, my dear. You are excused, please take the day off for today" gleefully nodding, the little woman graced her hand, kissed it in honor and with her southern accent she spoke, "Oh thanks milady! You are utmost kind"

Amy giggled as she pulled her hand back, "So I've been told, tell me, do you think that all the kingdoms are arriving?" The young woman furrowed her brow a bit in thought and nodded, remembering that Vanilla and Cream were talking about the arrival of the royalties for later tonight. Pleased with her answer, Amy waved for her dismissal. Sipping her tea gently, she gazed across the room to see the large almost cathedral windows while listening to the chirping of the birds outside. "Today seems to be the beginning of a wonderful day, Ah I almost can't almost wait to see the ladies again." Eating a bit more of her food, the pink princess grinned to the window pane, as much as she wanted to really wanted finish her meal, her heart wanted to spend her time in the gardens to play more. Her heart had won over her stomach and with much haste and barefooted, the spirited woman sprinted to the ivory and glass double doors with rose bud handles and soon felt the gentle caress of the wind against her form.

"Ahhh, oh man, it feels so good out here!" Amy smiled, twirling around in circles; loving the feel of the wind and smell of fresh rain and petals till she felt the pressure of a tiny body pounce her to the soft ground. Looking down, she didn't need to guess that it was Cream's petite arms holding tightly to her legs while floating over was her very good companion, Cheese. "Chaaaaaoo!"

"I guess it's no use, I'm caught, huh?" Amy' soft hand stroked the tender rabbit's hair, looking at the child's browns eyes of wonder and full of life. The Chao floating over the two good friends helped Cream off the woman's legs, letting her arms push her petite body up to stand. "You have a good tackle Cream-Chan," Amy smiled, running her fingers in her hair. "No one can pass you huh?" Cream shook her head fast and spun a full circle around her, giggling as happy as child on its first Christmas. "I practice a lot Amy-Chan; I always bother the butlers when they aren't busy of course but mama thinks it's really bothersome and very rude." Seeing the child's expression falter just a bit, Amy crouched down to her level and kissed her forehead and gave a tiny push while turning to dash through the pebble pathways. "But this time, I'm faster and your IT!" laughing happily through the rose patches, Cream eagerly chased her with Cheese right by her side.

The game of tag lasted hours into the day till the young girl had to stop for a quick breath and started to observe the hedgehog to notice she didn't seem tired at all from their games. This made Cream gave a grin and started to pace herself to a slow jog to her direction. 'I like when Amy is happy.' Cream panted slightly as she picked up her pace closing the distance, 'She is just so lovely, just like all the princesses in all the fairy-tales I heard from Mama…I wanna be with Amy forever and ever!' The young girl slowly stopped to let the pink girl run and twirl within the garden of roses. Her hair flowed so gently within the bellowing wind, her pale tan muzzle graced a sweet smile of contentment, and her eyes; the most hypnotic about her, seemed to contain the real beauty of spring; so lush and full of emotions. Cream stood amazed. Feeling that the girl stopped her movements, Amy spun to open her arms, standing next to her waterfall cool watering hole that though median sized, it was in fact deep enough to contain a few varies of koi, that Vanilla and a few other servants cared for.

"What's the matter Cream-Chan?" narrowing her eyes playfully, she wagged her finger almost in a disproval tone. "Tsk, I thought you would have caught me by now, come on!" And she was about to take Amy for that offer but a swift ball of light blue blur zoomed past her and with full force was heading in Amy's direction.

"Amy-Chan W-Watch out!" cried out Cream, trying to catch up the swift little blur and by the time Amy turned her head to the focus of attention, she felt the force of a… 'Hug?!' And truth behold, the little chao was so excited from the long game of tag that he felt that he wanted to join in, but the tag was just a bit much because gravity was never kind to those that fall, especially in water. Today was just not her day with the laws of balance.

_****SPLOOSH****_

"Mama!" shouted Cream, running towards the wet heiress and her little friend, asking her to bring a few towels. Cream fell to her knees and pried Cheese, who was now shivering from the chill of the water clutched onto Cream's light maiden dress, "C-Chaooo..."

"Well that's what you get for running into the water Cheese. You should know a bit better, now you may catch a cold, "she chided sweetly but stroked his little head, trying to keep him warm. While caring for little Cheese, Amy leaded her left hand against the stone wall, letting the water seemingly caress her lithe form, the once innocent summer dress, turned into a seductive teaser and with one foot out and the other, she threw her head back with an excited and yet satisfied laugh. Elegance can get boring and truly she was a perfect for the term "Let Loose".

By the time Vanilla had arrived with towels, her face were beyond flustered red ; Simply because the young lady had gotten wet even after she and take her bath and now her light blue panties and matching bra were clearly visible for everyone to see. Even the butlers had a difficult time trying to keep their composure. The topper to Vanilla's embarrassment was that Amy being in a state of indecency didn't seem to care for she started to make poses on the waterfall. 'Unbelievable…!'

"Young Lady! Please cease that! It really isn't lady like." Vanilla demanded about to wrap a towel around her form but the pink girl took a step back, her soft and sweet emerald green eyes, harden to an annoyed gaze. What seemed to be her maid's problem? It was hardly ever that she felt freedom, even in her own home. "Vanilla, I'm fine just please hand me a towel and stop worrying, obviously there are no guest arriving at this moment right," Vanilla sighed and handed her a light pink towl, looking up at her with a bit of annoyance but before she spoke to retaliate her response, a young bear butler rushed to the girls in the garden, "Ladies, Princess Blaze and her ward had made her early arrival! Should I escort them to the grand ballroom?"

Vanilla looked back at Amy with more of an "I –Told- You- So" expression, lifting little Cream in her arms, carrying her to her quarters. When they were out of earshot, Amy looked at the young gentlemen and giggled, "I'm sure Lady Blaze wouldn't mind my attire, please send her here, I've been meaning to talk to her" When he nodded quickly, he rushed to open the front doors for her highness, while Rose sat within her garden, waiting for her good friend to arrive.

* * *

Please Review And Leave Your Comments Or Opinions

Plushy


	2. Recollection

Chapter: Recollection

* * *

When the doors had opened, the bear butler gave a small bow to the spunky purple cat princess and a small raccoon girl that stood at her side. Unlike most elegant ladies, princess Blaze normally preferred to wear her white pants and a long sleeved jacket with sweet laced ruffles on her sleeves. Her hair became longer and still kept in her ponytail like normal but with a elegant pendant that were shaped like the very flames she controlled; symbol of royalty. 'Her eyes...the golden stare of intensity were so much different from milady's...' but taking a bit of a breath, the butler stepped aside, allowing Blaze and little Marine to step inside and seeing the majestic palace that Blaze had rumored to her; it took Marine's breath away, as she resisted trying to touch anything and everything she saw.

"Thank you," Blaze gave a slight bow in his direction, "Tell me, where is Amy?"

"Oh? Well she is in the right wing front garden, do you wish for me to take you to her?" The bear boy asked, but shockingly, Blaze shook her head with a smile, "No thank you, I believe I remember how to get there, Come Marine."

"Aye Madam" giving the older boy a bow in respect, the brown little raccoon skipped to Blaze's side walking through very large double doors that lead to the grand ball room. The luxurious dark velvet curtains that hung seemingly perfect for the large colorful oval windows seemed to make the large room livelier. Normally, the ball rooms would hold chairs and tables for their guest but it seemed very vast. 'Perhaps, she wishes to throw a dance here? Normally it would be full of tables…how odd?'

"Blaze, aren't we supposed to be looking for Amy?" Marine spoke with a low tone, trying not to rub her the wrong way. Blaze was much known for being level headed but also very temperamental, "Did you really know the way to the garden?"

"Marine, shut up, I know my way around this house, I've been here so many times, almost more than my own," Turning her gaze from the child, Marine sighed as they walked toward the dining room which beyond was a glass door with rose bud handles that beyond that was the back garden where Amy and Blaze used to play as children, like Marine and Cream now do. Once they both stepped out into the warmth of the sun, both girls gave into the splendor of the garden. 'Seems as if nothing has changed here at all…almost like time stands still here," Letting Blaze's heels, to hypnotically lead her way to a beautiful woman who rang out her hair on a white bench, her dress, almost so transparent that it even caught the flame princess off her guard but when emerald met golden, Blaze couldn't help but smile and rush to Amy's side.

"Amy-Chan! What are you doing so wet?" Blaze chided sitting next to her holding her hands that felt damp and a bit cold but even still Amy just smiled as she always did at her and stroked her cheek to keep her from worrying too much. "I was just playing in the garden and fell into the pond, its not that bad Blaze. I assume that you're here early for my ceremony and honor huh? But isn't that till.."

"Yea its later tonight but I almost couldn't wait, we haven't seen each other in ages since our lands needed much tendering too, it sure wasn't like before huh.." Hearing a slight sight coming from Amy's lips, Blaze decided to change subjects and looked to the light blue sky to reached her hand up, "Don't you just wish you could fly away..Away from all this duty and just be yourself?"

"To be like Sonic?" they both said at the same time but instead of a normal giggle, Amy frowned and let a scoff of almost disproval. Though she didn't have to speak, Blaze had always felt a strange bitterness when anyone brought up his name around her presence. He would always bully her even when he did save her life from that crooked madman Eggman, he and his two pals would always shrug Amy off like she was just an annoyance to everyone. When she thought about it, it would explain why she was very connected and close to her parents and to her home then playing with the rest of the groups. "Amy..I'm sorry for bringing up Sonic…I didn't know you were still feeling so upset even after all these years..." Amy only reassured her by tapping her shoulder and lowered her eyes in care, 'Amy…'

"It's ok, you didn't know, besides, he's such a child I bet he's still trying to go on all his silly adventures somewhere in Mobius," Amy sighed and looked up to the sky watching the birds chirp and fly by, 'Why does it pain me to even think about him, I mean, it's been so long…Has he really changed? I mean I guess I really want him too...' Why should she been so worked up over him? I mean, yes, they were all friends but he really only wanted to save her for the glamour and that was really that. 'I guess I just wanted someone to like me for who I am and when I saw him…' it was just then that the image of the fast tracked blue hero appeared in the clouds with a silly and goofy grin on his tan muzzle, the twinkling of his green eyes… "Ugh…" Amy shook her head, cupping her hands over her face, groaning and really feeling a bit hopeless; 'Even if I still like him, it doesn't mean anything now,' About to sigh and tear up, she instead perked up a bit feeling Blaze's warm hand rub her back.

"It will be ok Amy; Sonic doesn't know what he lost eh?" Blaze lifted her chin with her finger and smiled to assure the pink princess who started to tear up again.

"Aye, milady!" spoke the little raccoon girl who was playing with the flower patch, unknowing that she had gotten her party dress filthy from the dirt. As the older princess rolled her eyes, the younger one grinned and kissed Marine's cheek; it didn't take long for her to get flustered pink. "Uhh Amy, do you know where Cream is? I was kind of hoping that we could hang out together while you and Blaze talked about"

"Oh?" she blinked a bit but turned to call forth a maid that stood at the door to the dining room to take little Marine to Cream and Vanilla's quarters. When the maid had came, Marine latched onto her little hand and practically pulled the little maid to the house, laughter filled the air till all was quiet once more.

"Blaze-Chan?" Amy whispered quietly, feeling the breeze flow between them and even though Blaze wasn't looking at her, her ears had twitched, waiting for a response from the younger girl. Amy held onto her hands as she stood from her spot, "I want to fall in love with someone who sees me for what I am, for my heart, strong and weak and you should realize that for us, it is not easy…" Letting the wind pass through Amy's locks, the older girl sat in silence for a bit to even her own predication. Being a protector to her city, and the guardian to the mystical Sol Emeralds, love was never in her mind till even laws made it unsuitable for her to rule without a King. 'I can really relate to you Hun, even I have to find my own king someday…' however, before she could usher a single word of advice, Amy spun around cupping her cheeks, seeming so content with the moment. Just the sight of innocence, almost caused Blaze to blush till she looked away to the right swiftly, trying hard not to feel nervous around the lovely pink lady. "M-Marine, wanted to see Cream more often so I figured, we'd visit more often."

"Oh please, anytime! I'd be grateful to have you both over," and before she could realized, Amy rushing into blaze's embrace as she sat on the white bench, both smiling at each other in complete peace and content with each other's company till she whispered into the purple cat's ear.

"Thank You"

* * *

"Is this the right room?" Marine gave a whine as the older maid pulled her along slightly to a blue door which they noticed it was different from all the other rosy red colored doors. When the maid had stopped, she bent down to Marine's level and kisses her forehead.

"Hey!" shaking her head quickly in embarrassment pushing her a bit away, that only made her smile as she stood again to knock again. A first no answer had come which made Marine hide behind the maid's skirt and when the door opened, the raccoon looked up to see Vanilla.

"Oh? Hello, Can I help you?" Vanilla asked the maid but she only shifted her skirt and there was once cocky but now shy as a kitten, Marine. Vanilla grinned and gave the maid a nod for her to leave, tugging for her skirt back from the nervous child as she hurried back for her daily chores. The motherly rabbit smiled down and moved a bit out of the way, welcoming the cute girl into their lavished room, which to Marine was much different than many on the other servant rooms; there room was like a house itself! Looking around, she could see many pictures of the small family and even Amy's own parents, hanging above a fireplace. Looking forward were light blue couches that felt just so comfortable when she sat down and beyond that a kitchen with a small corridor which contained 4 doors that were closed. Vanilla walked into the kitchen to offer the girl a warm cup of tea as she too sat beside her.

"My My, what brings you here, little Marine? You seem very far from Blaze's territory and if it's for the ceremony, it's quiet early?"

"Blaze decided she wanted to see Amy and I couldn't wait to see Cream again. Is she taking a nap? Vanilla shook her head and had explained what had happened before both girls had arrived. Lowering her ears in a bit of ashamedness; it really isn't her place to be asking a lot of questions considering she is just a guest but it didn't bother Vanilla as she motioned for her to sit quietly as she went to fetch her daughter. Sure enough, bouncing about in now a cute navy blue bowed dress with matching hair clips and shoes, Cream couldn't resist tackling her best friend for a hug.

"Hey now! I won't break ya know?" the little Aussie girl chuckled but that didn't ease the hug. When Cream finally let go, her smile was wide from muzzle to muzzle.

"Oh wow! It really has been a while huh? On such a special day too!"

"Yea, I got Amy a present I've been working on for almost a year," Marine grinned placing her hands on her hips in almost a champion.

"Oh?" hearing 'present' both mother and daughter looked at the girl, almost wanting to ask what it was but being the almost ignorant little girl she was, she simply wagged her finger. "After the festival mates, I haven't yet finished it, I still got to do the final touches and it would be good as new!"

As Cream giggled at her friend's proud achievements, Vanilla tried to smile; she knew that even though it was Amy's birthday and the day her father brought peace throughout the land, it is also the day the lady of the kingdom is to find a suitable companion to share the throne with. Both girls noticed the woman's emotion falter and Cream held onto her skirt, "Mama, what's wrong? You don't seem very happy anymore, will you be ok?" Vanilla stroked her daughter's hair and looked at Marine with a sincere look; it wouldn't be right to make them worry over something that didn't concern them. "I'll be fine, why don't you girls go play and check up on Cheese, he might be lonely if you both are out here"

"Oh that's right! Cheese hasn't seen you yet!" Cream piped up, leaping off her mother to grab Marine's hand to run into the corridor to make it to her room on the left. When the two girls made it to the room, Marine had closed the door and walked towards Cream who held Cheese that was wrapped in small warm blanket.

"Chao! Chao!"

"Nice to see you again, Cheese? Are you feeling any better?" Marine asked, walking over to sit next to Cream on the bed. "Chaooo...", the little chao gave a little cough and small giggle but Cream was not amused. "I told you to stop Cheese and now you're sick…ugh what am I going to do with you silly?"

"He is a little rascal isn't he? But hey Cream, do you think that your mom is really worried about Amy? I heard from Blaze before we came here that Amy may have to choose a husband soon," Marine kicked legs over the side of the bed however Cream became silent as she rocked her chao back to sleep. It really wasn't an easy thing to say considering that even Cream wanted Amy to fall in love with someone but Amy's expression when the mention of affection, it wasn't like before when she was cheery and very accepting.

"I'm sure Mr. Sonic may like Amy, Mama always told me stories about how he used to save her from the big meanie Eggman and how she was swept off her feet, it was so cute!" Cream looked up with a giggle, placing Cheese on a pillow to rest and gave a slight hug to Marine. "Mr. Sonic will always like Amy, I'm sure of it!"

"Uhh I don't know, a lot of girls like him," Marine shrugged slightly, reaching in her pocket to grab a piece of chocolate for them both, "It would be hard for him to choose, maybe Amy would fall for a bad guy type..."

"Don't be silly!" Cream balled her fist in her dress in a fit of anger to her best friend, "I doubt Amy would fall for such a crazy idea!" Even though Marine was now in a bit of shock, she slowly she waved her hands in front of her as a defense, "Hey I was just saying, no need to get defensive, we'll see who Amy chooses, for now let's just play with your dolls..."

"Your right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit protective of Amy-Chan," Cream frowned a bit but gasped to the hug and laugh that came from the raccoon girl

"I can't say I blame ya, if that happened to Blaze, I'd be going bonkers!" and as the girls laughed they began to play with the porcelain dolls and many dresses till the night started to drift into the sky.

* * *

'This is so hopeless, I mean I'm happy and a bit at ease with Blaze's company but my uneasiness...' Amy groaned in frustration as she sat now on her bed. With Blaze in her private guest room, Amy needed the moment to realize the importance of today. 'Unlike most, their parents are with them to congratulate on great deeds...I will be alone'. Flopping on her back to the bed, Amy reached her hand out to the giant rose ceiling and felt the moments of her life seemingly take her mind back, closing her beautiful eyes to the happiest moment in her life.

"_Mama! Look I can fly!" Little Amy shouted as her father, a red hedgehog with dark green eyes spun his daughter in his harms, his long quills swaying in the air, laughter filling the back garden which the young family sat in the garden for a picnic in the beginning of spring. Cherry Blossom's now in bloom while the young Amy Rose felt the wind and petals seemingly pass her faster and faster till she clutched onto her father's satin shirt. After the spinning had ceased, Amy's mother, Elena had sipped her honey and mint tea, watching the happy pair roll around in the grass playfully. Elena's eyes were a pinkish color with long white wispy hair that reached to her ankles. As she was too dressed in a summer light dress, her husband Vincent in a outfit that seemed to fit a general and there only daughter in a sweet summer yellow dress with frills at the cuffs and bottom of the dress; A family fit for love and admiration._

"_Vincent! Please be careful with Amy, she's just so fragile!" Elena cried out as Vincent fell to his back and tossed Amy high while also catching her with gentle ease. As the toss continued, the maids giggled at the antics of the powerful yet kind king and his sweet little 4 year old girl. "Oh relax my dear; our daughter is quite strong and elegant, just like her mother, so a simple toss is nothing" _

"_Ah, I bet she is also so reckless like her father too," Elena grinned walking over to her husband and child and sitting next to them both. Amy seeing her mother sit, she crawled across her father's chest and to her mother's lap where she rested and looked up with a smile. _

"_One day you're going to be so beautiful my little rosebud and maybe prince Sonic will make you into a wonderful bride. We're so blessed that he saved you from that monster of a man, my sweet little rose," Elena whispered into the sleepy Amy's ear, letting her yawn and stretch in her lap, and with her loving embrace cradled little Amy till she fell asleep. When Vincent sat up he looked at Elena and kissed her forehead to look at each other with nothing but content, he stroked the top of Amy's little head. "To my wonderful family, I would never trade for the world." _

"_For the rest of our lives, let us live in peace," And with such promises to good luck, Elena leaned against her husband under the large cherry blossom tree, centered in the back garden._

'Mother...Father, why were you taken from me so quickly, w-was I bound to be cursed?' Amy's mind throbbed to where her tears stung just slipping past her cheeks. This was supposed to be the most important day in her life and they were just taken from her; almost like in a blink of an eye.

"I miss you...I miss you both so much," Amy cried silently gripping her bed sheets and blanket, her body shook in pain and grief that was never expressed in her life before as more memories flooded back into her heart and very torn soul. "W-Why me...? Why us..!?"

_Running to the large mansion in with fresh tears down her muzzle, fast as her little legs could carry her up the large hillside, young Amy of the age of 12 huffed in mid afternoon trying so hard to get away from all the other children from the village of where she would meet her friend Blaze to play but it seemed different today. _

'_I don't know why they would do that to me...' Amy wondered, holding onto her arm which was scarred and her new dress which her maid Vanilla had made her from the previous Christmas, stained, ripped and wet. Approaching the gates, solemnly but almost nervously and really ashamed to see her parents, she had noticed Vanilla stand at the gates and when she saw the condition of the little princess, words were deeply at a loss._

"_Young lady! W-What happened to you? Why are you dirty and...? Is that blood on you?!" But no question the maid asked had answers; when Amy had walked past Vanilla, she almost had the feeling of turning and running for a hug but as fast as she wished it, she shrugged it off. 'No..I got to be strong...Like Sonic right..like everyone said?' she sniffled a bit, rubbing her eye with her palm but soon heard the rush of a few footsteps and what sounded like cries running down the hall towards her parents chambers. "W-What's going on?"_

"_Lady Amy!" Vanilla called out, running towards the confused girl, "You shouldn't be near this area my lady" When the maid had grabbed her hand, Amy pulled it back and looked at her with mad look, "What's going on? Why should I leave? I want to see my..." before she could finish, she heard a very loud scream...her mother's wail._

"_Mom!" Amy tried to run to the direction of her parent's chamber only to be grabbed by Vanilla. "L-Let go of me! Mom needs me! Please Vanilla!" But she didn't seem to listen but tears fell down her muzzle as she kissed Amy's forehead..Just like her father did. "I'm sorry My Lady...I'm very sorry"_

After losing her father and growing up with her mother, Amy's mind didn't seem to look right at the world, for good or worst. Everything in her felt so numb, even as she smiled for everyone she knew. Slowly she turned to her side and noticed the time on her rose petal alarm clock to give a slight smile as she remembered her father giving her that for her 5th birthday. Being that it was already 9:45 PM already, Rose sat up in bed almost waiting for her maid to walk through the door to remind her. But she never came so she leaped up and ran to her closet to grab a long white and dark pink petal dress with slits to mid thigh with long white bell sleeves to match and sat at her heart shaped mirror and desk. As she dressed for tonight, using her sweetest rose pink lip gloss and dark pink eye shadow, Amy forced her mind to be at ease, 'Now let tonight push my thoughts of torment past and let me have a good night,' Her thoughts seemed to work as she stared into her heart shaped mirror and for once, felt a bit better with herself, inside and out.

"Oh my, you look absolutely stunning!" Vanilla spoke with a higher chipper tone than normal as she walked further into her domain, which caused Amy to jump slightly in shock, "Oh my god, please don't do that!" she laughed nervously, starting to brush her hair to regain herself, "You almost had me almost fall out of my seat."

Vanilla gave a nod, "Are you almost ready dear, Blaze, Marine and Cream are waiting outside for the carriage to take us to the town square. I believe the festivals quiet large for this year"

"Oh almost, um, please wait with them, I'll be there shortly, just need to finish I few things." When her hearing picked up that Vanilla had closed the door, she took a short breath. She hated it when people walk in without proper knocking. Taking another good look herself, she had to make a double check on her appearance, 'Am I forgetting something...Oh! My earrings!' Rummaging through her collections of rings and jewels, her slender fingers felt an oversized ring bracelet that although looked like the ones she used to wear, it had a strange 'S' carved on the inside and immediately her eyes widened. How could she possibly forget this treasure after so long ago? 'It would be a shame to not wear it, after all...' When Amy's eyes looked up to the night sky seeing the twinkling of the stars and feeling the light of the full moon shine down on the ring, Amy felt her heart seeming to skip a bit and the thought of the dark hedgehog in her mind, 'He said we'd meet again and I'll be looking forward to it!' And with that, she slipped the ring on her wrist and left her room with haste.

* * *

"_Don't worry, I'll save you! Hang on k?"_ a young girl's voice called to a sinking hedgehog's near death body, beaten and badly wounded, Shadow's very body was being pulled into the depths of very cold and dark waters of Mystic Lake. 'Wait..I've been here..And' as his eyes open, he saw a pink hedgehog girl hold onto his arm, trying to pull him to the surface. Shadow's expression was pure shock when he saw her face, 'I know her..She tried to!' As the girl pulled Shadow to the light, he shut his eyes tightly and when he was able to open them, he saw the same girl tending to his wounds, all bandaged and cleaned even so that she wasn't clearly caring for her own.

"_Hey are you ok? You almost didn't make it"_ her voice though soft was a bit shaky which made his ears twitch a bit. _"I don't know what happen to you but I'm glad it really wasn't that bad as I thought"_ Shadow could only turn his head away from her and scoff. This little girl was starting to annoy him even after she saved his life.

"_Hmph..."_ 'Wait...Why aren't I thanking her? Is this...really a dream?' But it was then Shadow had realized...He was watching a memory. He remembered that same girl and how she treated to him after his fight with Sonic; He had fallen on his pumpkin float and crashed within Mystic Lake. Sonic, just hearing or remembering that name wanted to make Shadow break a mountain. But even then, that would explain why he remembered this girl so well, she used to chase after the blue idiot.

"_Why aren't you treating your own wounds, I can heal faster than you, you know?"_ Shadow glanced down at the girl who now rubbed her arms and legs to look away almost in shame. 'She isn't smiling like she normally is? Did something happen to her?'

"_I trip and fall a lot so I often get scratches like these,"_ Amy lied as she took her headband to wrap around his leg, _"So it's fine really."_

"_I'm not really buying that but if that's what you want to believe that happened,"_ Shadow grew silent as he realized that his aches and pains were soon growing distant due to her aid. Even though he didn't respect or care what anyone thought but if anyone deserved it, it was her.

"_You're Amy right?"_ He spoke as his ruby like eyes trailed off to the thick brush of the forest beyond. The girl grinned and nodded quickly, "Yes, I'm Amy, Amy Rose."

"_Ah, the daughter of Vincent huh? Figures that's why you're so stubborn,"_ he gave a smirk which didn't make her mad, it caused her to laugh. 'She always was the cutest when she laughed...'

"_Hey we all have those days eh?"_ Amy smiled a bit, sitting next to him, trying to keep him and her warm. All was quiet for just a bit till...

"_Amy, here take this"_ as Shadow called to the young Amy, he slipped off his power ring and hand

"_A ring? But this is yours Shadow-kun! I can't take this" _Shadow just smirked, looking up to the sunset coming down, not really paying as much attention to the girl till she spoke with a soft tone.

"Thank you Shadow-Kun, I will take good care of it," Amy turned to him to smile, clutching the ring close to her heart with what looked like tears brimming at the points of her eyes. "It will be a symbol to remember you by Shadow and you have mine"

'Yes I remember...Amy' but as long as that dream had seemed, something pulled him back to the world of attention

When the dark prince had opened his eyes, laying on his large black sheet bed, he could had sworn that the night before that he was sleeping alone as he always did but turning to his right, he caught the form of the white female bat temptress, dressed barely in any clothing but seemed relaxed under his sheets.

"Rouge, what the fuck are you doing?! Get out right now, I'm not in the mood for your games," After a while there was silence which caused him to sigh in complete annoyance stroking his temples. 'Just letting her stay here in this Haunted Mansion may be my first mistake' but after hearing her purrs and voice speak it solved any doubt in his head.

"Ooh, really? You were haven't very good dreams so I decided to check on you, besides shouldn't be at that festival tonight? A certain someone you wanted to get acquainted with?" Rouge smirked slightly as she arched her back sitting on her knees, her gown almost transparent but Shadow paid no real heed but throw a nasty look at her.

"The festival is tonight?"

"I won't repeat myself" Rouge stated simply, "I would go to pay my dues but too many people irritate me, so you can go in my place."

"Then don't go, I could care less what you do as long as you don't involve me which includes me being your advocate," that made Rouge flinch to his harshness, 'I guess he doesn't like waking up, geez so grumpy!' But after a while, something made Rouge question; ever since she's visit, she could swear that Shadow had whispered the name 'Amy' in his sleep at night. Why would he call out for the young princess of the west and for a matter of fact, why dream of her? Shadow hasn't really been known to Amy because she was always chasing after Sonic right? If it was just a onetime thing, she could pass it up, but for 5 nights?

"I assume, you have a gift for Amy?" Rouge asked, giving a stretch, not realizing that Shadow turned to her in surprise.

"Amy? Tonight is Amy's festival?" When the dark hog walked over to his closet to find his shoes and found a small red ribbon and a box and had an idea to mind.

"Yes of course! She is 21 now, so it's quite important, how do you not realize that?" Rouge laughed even with the ebony hedgehog throwing dirty looks who walked to a large gothic window with a grind rail on the outside that swirled around the castle tower to the main area of the mansion.

"I'll be back later, don't cause trouble, bat."

"I have a name punk!" Rouge fumed about to walk over to slap him but he jumped out the open window and slid down the rail to the main entrance to his haunted domain. 'How could I forget, damn, I really overslept it!' Shadow grumbled as he snapped his fingers, summoning a large pumpkin float for his mode of travel and to keep him hidden among the dark clouds despite the happy crowds of people. Once he landed on the top of pumpkin, it started to drift in the direction of the Botanical Kingdom and with the ride, he took a chaos emerald he uses to chip off a piece to form a heart and with gentle care, he placed the 'Chaos Heart' into the small box and wrapped it with the ribbon; the same ribbon she used to save his life with. With the pumpkin getting closer into view, Shadow smirked inwardly, 'I'm coming soon Amy...We'll meet again...'

* * *

When the carriage started to drive out, Cream and Marine gawked at Amy's lovely new outfit while Blaze looked out the window to see the town light up and music blast miles away. Normally, events like these would cause her to just stay home seeing that other princesses are joining for the party; Blaze never was the one for social activities. Amy however, tried to show up to any that occurred, despite the looks people that gave to her. Cream snuggled against her mother who was dressed in a fancy yellow dress as well as her so that they both matched. Marine, dressed in a leaf green dress fumbled with her neck bow but looked to Vanilla had turned to fix it for the young one.

"Thank you, Ms. Vanilla; I thought I was going to die," Marine chuckled nervously, realizing that it was very quiet within the carriage to the point you could hear a pin drop and everyone would acknowledge its fall. Amy did not speak but looked to the window to see the dark clouds drift lazily among the sky, rubbing the ring on her wrist slightly letting her mind drift to the dark hedgehog prince. It was 9 years since she had last seen him at the Mystic Lake and clearly though so much time had passed, she could never forget his dark ruby eyes. Just thinking of his very form and dark elegance sent shivers down her very core and inwardly giggled. 'I guess he will always be so mysterious to me eh?' but when Amy turned to look at everyone in the moving cart, she let a small frown almost wishing he was in the cart as well, 'But sometimes, I wish he wasn't...'

"Miss Amy, are you ok? You look a bit sad..." Cream asked, holding Marine's hand with everyone but Blaze was focused on Amy's swift changing emotions. Sweat dropping slightly, she shook her head and grinned, telling the small children that she was well and fine. Amy turned to her best friend and gave a hug to the side of her however it didn't seem to faze the flame princess who glared outside to the festivities of the fast approaching town. Lights and confetti strung throughout the town as dancers littered the steers with the cries and cheers of every man woman and child. Music blared loudly throughout the vast kingdom. As the carriage pulled through the pebbled street, the young princesses noticed a large palace where the royals would gather on special occasion and it was realized that once Blaze had grumbled, that Amy realized that the other ladies and lords had appeared for her grand celebration. Finally the ride had come to a complete stop and when the doors were open, the two hyperactive children dashed out with Cheese following pursuit. Vanilla had helped herself out but it was Blaze that gave a sweet bow to Amy and opened her hand to take Amy's.

"After you, milady" Blaze winked and let out soft chuckle when Amy didn't give her hand but walked out of the cart herself and let a huff like a small child on a tantrum.

"I can take care of myself, Blaze-Chan" scowled Amy who walked passed her sarcastic friend with a smile, but despite her attitude, Blaze walked beside her to the front doors and when they opened, all became quietly numb. Glancing around nervously, Amy kept her eyes downward as Blaze and the others walked inside, passing the other whispers and gossip of the wealthy. 'Well this was expected…' Amy frowned slightly and looked up see stairs and feeling the tugging of her dress by little Cream.

"Come on Lady Amy, this way! The other princesses are probably upstairs waiting for you!" Amy looked down and smiled, patting her head as they all walked the large main stairs to a large rose shaped door. Once reaching the door, the young girl stopped abruptly, her hand over the golden handle. Though no one could see her expression, Amy's heart almost seemed to skip a beat. She hadn't seen the other lords or ladies in many years despite the fact that ladies were her good friends. 'What would they say…? It's been so long, would they even realize it's me?' she gave a deep sigh and started to open the door. It was all or nothing.

Then when the door was open and Lady Blaze walked in first into the royal suite to sit on a white suave couch, not paying any real attention to Cosmo or Sally who rushed to the door. Cosmo, Princess of the East and Sally, Lady of the South along with her maid Mina had rushed Amy for hugs. This took Amy by surprise as she received the hugs and pulled into the suite with Vanilla closing the door behind.

'I guess they really did miss me,' Rose smiled turning to her left to Cosmo and realized that she too had changed from when she last seen her. Cosmo's only petal buds where already in full bloom and her hair came the length of her back, also wearing a light green and white dainty dress with white wristlet cuffs. Sally on the other hand wore an English navy blue and white dress with a standing ruffle with sapphire jewels that clung to her dress.

"Amy! It's so good to see you again, it's been so long!" said Cosmo as she again reached over to hug the pink hedgehog girl. Sally nodded and gave a slight bow the woman in honor. "Yes, today is also the best day of your life is it not?"

"Yes, thank you all for coming; I wasn't so sure I'd be having this event this year but I'm actually glad I did"

"Nonsense child!" the voice of Queen Aleena perked everyone's interest as she was facing the window to see the large gathering of people outside the Palace Of Gathering. Amy froze as she remembered Sonic's very mother call her a child at her own celebration and considering that she never really got to know her, she considered it rude but kept her silence. "Missing this would be like never ruling at all. Besides what would your parents say?" That did it for Amy and walked past the ignorant mother and to the balcony without a word.

"I wonder what her problem is?" asked Aleena who seemed almost oblivious to even her own statements. Cream and Marine look at each other nervously but decided that they would leave the adults and go out to play in the night of the town. Once everything was quiet again, it was time for Blaze to almost snap. Now feeling the weight of those words, she decided to speak for Amy's behalf, seeing as she lowered her head and decided to walk to the balcony for some air. "Miss Rose is a great ruler, despite losing almost everything, she is a strong woman. Give her some credit Aleena!"

"Yes, Miss Blaze is right, Amy has gone through a lot, we shouldn't doubt her skill to lead seeing as there hasn't been any trouble in any of the lands" said Cosmo as she sat next Blaze on the couch, sipping a hot cup of tea and placed it on a the small table between the two couches. Sally nodded and looked toward the balcony with a semi frown; she had to admit that even though she really wasn't fond of Amy, she did go through a very tough life. Mina, Sally's maid, dressed in a slim red dress with matching heels and a black garter belt, offered Aleena some tea.

"Aleena, do you know if Sonic will be joining us for the grand speech" Sally asked with a tiny blush that caused Mina to giggle slightly with a sigh, thinking too of the Blue Blur. Blaze scoffed at the two ladies and held her chin high with crossed arms, "Ha, I doubt it. He's probably running the mountain side right about now." The cat smirked at Sally who gave her a slight glare, "He may not be coming at all."

"I doubt that" Aleena grinned as she tapped her watch on her wrist, "I believe that he should be in town by now just looking around," crossing her legs, Aleena called out for her messenger, "In fact, I'll send Chip to go look for my son. Chip! Come Here!" It didn't take long for the little fur ball to get the message as he burst through the door hovering next to the Queen of the North. Everyone giggled but Blaze who thought he was just a nutcase, rolling her eyes and turning her eyesight to Amy who didn't even flinch and had her back to the sudden intrusion. 'Amy…'

"Yes milady, what can your Chipper do for you~" giving a sly grin, Aleena sighed, "I need you to find my son, I'm sure that he is wondering around the city, please bring him to Palace of Meetings as soon as possible, I have a little surprise for him." Giggling as she pointed to Amy's slender figure, Chip nodded quickly with a "Yes Ma'am" and soon was gone within in a second.

* * *

"Wow, they really did the city up good this year," exclaimed Sonic, walking past the bustling children and the chatter of the townsfolk far and wide. Seeing carnival rides all in full swing, stands giving out drinks and candy for tots all over the city with rose buds lamps filled the star filled night sky. His nose could easy pick up the scent of chili dogs not too far off at one of the stands and again his stomach couldn't argue. 'Man all that running today made me work up for a snack.' And with a lick of his lips he sped off to the nearest shop that was located near the Ferris wheel to order two large dogs. After taking a bite, he walked toward the Ferris wheel and noticed a two bright yellow tails that he'd never forget.

"Tails? Yo buddy, long time no see!" When the fox boy turned around, holding a wench, he ran to Sonic's side. It had been years since they had hung out, though Sonic seems not have changed; Tails had changed. His three bangs had been side swept and wore a pair of scientist glasses with pair of grey gloves with silver side button.

"Sonic, how are you! Oh my god, it's been forever since we've hung out or seen each other" the fox put his wrench down and gave a high-five to his good friend. "Are you here for Amy's ceremony? I heard from the other kids that Amy sure does look different." smiled Tails, especially at Sonic's rolling eyes and a shrug on noninterest.

"Nah, I'll bet she's still the same old Ames. Once she'll see me, it will be a hot pursuit all over again." Tails laughed but gave a little nod; He remembered all the times as a kid he would run with Sonic just to avoid Amy and her large hammer. "Ah fun times."

"Yup," Sonic muffled as he took another bite, finishing one of his chili dogs, "Uh Tails, you seen Knuckles around, It's an event so I doubt he'd miss it," Tail's could only shake his head and scratch his ear; Like Sonic, he hadn't seen Knuckles for a long time either. "I don't know, I haven't seen him around, I've been fixing all the rides since one of the managers called for a specialist,"

"Yeah, you're a natural buddy," He began as he started to walk with Tails down a confetti filled streets till they reached a corner bar where the sounds of lots of cheering rang out pass its open doors. The Cloud 9 bar and inn.

"Hey Sonic!," Tails jumped a bit and pointed to the window, noticing that Knuckles was sitting at the bar with a strange large figure seemingly to have a arm wrestle. "There's Knuckles, let's go"

"Yea I'm in for-"

"HOLD IT!" a familiar sound rang out to Sonic from the sky, a little brown hairball flew at an incredible speed till it was right in front of the duo. Chip fluttered his wings tiredly, panting a bit grabbing onto Sonic's arm. "Prince Sonic…your mother Aleena…requested that…you arrive at the palace of gatherings ASAP!"

"Now? Can it wait for a bit, we're going to meet up with Knuckles right now," asked Tails, pulling out a small peppermint for Chip to suck on to gather his strength. "And besides, I'm not done with my chili dog"

"Sonic this isn't the time for that; you really have to come with me!" Chip grunted grabbing harder to Sonic but he was like a mule; stubborn as anything. Sonic turned to the messenger and smirked at him grabbing his wings firmly, "Like my buddy said, we're going to visits Knuckles so yea AFTER we'll ALL go with you, how about that?"

Chip gulped; knowing that the queen's anger is dangerous on its own but her son's was infamous, especially not getting what he wanted. 'Seems I don't have a choice…I hope that Aleena doesn't mind waiting…'

* * *

Please Review And Leave Your Comments Or Opinions

Plushy


	3. Meetings

Chapter: Meetings

* * *

Walking inside of the bar portion of the inn, Sonic, Tails and grumbling Chip stop inside the smoke and laughs filled area and pull up a chair next to Knuckles and to their shock, there was a tall grey, white and black albatross, Storm having a drink with his favorite rival.

"Ah Sonic! I didn't expect ya be to visiting the bar, heh especially you Tails, what are ya doing here?" the bird of strength asked almost politely, taking a sip of a mug of beer. Knuckles grumbled a bit and placed some money on the bar table and soon the trio realized; Knuckles lost a bet…again. Turning to his dishearten friend, Sonic patted his shoulders, "Ah we're here to see our very lucky friend Knuckles"

"Hey, cut the bullshit Sonic!" he barked but it plainly was obvious that he didn't care what was said. 'Why you…!'

"What are you doing here, Storm? Shouldn't you be in Babylon Garden with bird boy and what's her face?" Smugly, Storm puffed up his chest and placed his mug down, his ice blue eyes staring down at the prince of the north, "As it so happens, Jet decided to visit to give Lady Amy a brand new board"

"Ah I see, I can't wait till we have another race, so ready to kick your ass again," Sonic grinned and soon did Knuckles till Storm started to laugh hard, "Hah! The way you board makes me feel so bad racing children."

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Knuckles fumed and was about to actually hit Storm till Chip who was silently watching, now intervened. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Look! Calm down! Guys we REALLY need to be going now?

"Going...Where?" Knuckles asked, blinking slightly, his violet eyes glanced at sky blue ones but Tails only shook his head.

"The palace of gathering, apparently my mother wants me so I decided to take ya guys too, normally non-royals can't get it but ya guys are with me."

"Damn right we ought to be, we saved Mobius so many times its almost kinda sad," spoke Tails as he and Knuckles walked side by side leading out of the bar. Storm also stood up to walk behind them, declaring that he will walk with the group to the palace to catch up with Wave and his leader Jet. Once the group had left, a lone nicely shape fox girl, let a scoff, tipping her shot glass high to her lips while sitting alone at the bar. Her blue eyes narrowed as she turned around to watch the fading group from the window. 'Hmm, going to the palace of gathering, seems interesting…', Running her fingers through her dark long brown spike tip hair, swishing her tail with bit of a sneer. Wearing black short shorts and light gray tank top with black boots to her knees with a matching collar.

"I guess tonight is going to be _very_ interesting," she spoke to herself quietly, reaching into her pocket to grab her cell. After dialing a few numbered and waiting for the dial tone, there was a respond.

"_Yea, what is it babe?"_ a male's voice asked with a chuckle.

"Sonic and the rest of the group are meeting at the palace of gathering; I'm making my way there."

"_Good, I'll be expecting you, seen ya in a few and oh babe, send me a text on where the gifts will be placed tonight." _

"Yea sure, see ya" ***CLICK***

As the fox girl hung up, her icy blue eyes trailed to her drink and with one last tip, leaping off her seat and began to make her way quickly to the palace.

* * *

Watching the smaller rabbit and her young raccoon friend dash to each carnival game and ride, Vanilla sat on a small wooden bench to observe the children play. Her eyes gleamed in delight as she was starting to remember her days as a child, happy as her very own daughter. Looking up to the dark skies, watching the clouds lazily drift by the small and bright stars, Vanilla's thoughts seemed to wander aimlessly within her mind, enjoying the laughter of the lively night.

"Mama! Mama!" Cream shouted with a smile with Cheese and Marine following closely behind through the crowds of children. When they approached the older rabbit, the teal chao handed her a small white stuffed bear holding a heart.

"Oh, where did you get this Cheese, it's really adorable," she smiled as she held onto the toy but Cheese nodded, floating around the happy mother. Marine looked at Cream and nodded for her to answer her question. "Well Mama, Marine and I were skipping to ride to ride when Charmy came to us with the gift for you."

Vanilla paused and looked down at the two but quickly looked around, her brown eyes scanning the faces of the crowd, almost certain she knew who arranged this gift. His face was no where seen. 'Hmm, I see he's hiding from me, very clever' but looking down at her daughter with a grin, she told her and Marine to ride a few more rides before it was time to leave and off they ran, unaware that a few sets of eyes gazing at the mother rabbit from a good distance.

* * *

Staring out through the crowd, hearing the chatter of the town and the smell of fresh food, a lone green crocodile stat on a stool with a have dreamy sigh, his eyes fixed to the beautiful older rabbit and her kin. Every time he saw her, it always seemed to skip his heart and always battling with himself on what to say to her. She was his secret heart throb and he loved every beat of it. He was so fixed on her that he didn't notice that his bell boy to the inn he owned had come back and tried very hard to get his attention.

"Hey! Did you hear me?"

"Huh, oh you're back. How did it go Charmy?" the bee boy sighed loudly and crossed his arms with an annoyed huff. Yea Vector was his boss and good friend but he could swear that sometimes he was so dense. Pushing his annoyance to the side, he told his friend that he gave the bear to her daughter Cream during the Ferris wheel. Acknowledging his statement, Vector asked Charmy to go back to the Sweet Bell Inn to make sure that things were in order for guest to arrive. When the boy had left, the croc turned to his right and sitting at a semi large table were two individuals that he was acquainted with; Espio the chameleon and Shade the Echidna. The purple and the tan sat and while she, Shade, shuffled and dealt her hand of Tarot cards, Espio watched his surroundings in silence. This was not unusual for the pair; Espio being a ninja as a trade was also a very skilled Knight that served under Lady Sally's army. Shade, however, did not feel the want or urge to be tied to a specific land and became a very mysterious traveler, a gypsy of strange fortune. Her outfit seemed to fit her slim frame, a black puffed short sleeved shirt that only stretched across her breast as her skirt though long covered only her front and back with very detailed etches of symbols and purple swirls. Espio leaned back against the wooden chair and eyed the cards placed on the table; his golden stare did not wonder a bit as she flipped a card over and hinted the sign of pleasure in her violet eyes.

"What is the cards telling you, gypsy?" he asked with a smirk, getting an expected glare from the tan echidna girl as she flipped her last card; the world. 'It seems all is in order as it should be, I am glad…'

"It is my fortune to know, if you would like to know yours, all is for a price" Shade chuckled with a sly look making Espio turn his head away with a playful scoff. Vector turn to his smooth and collected friend and gave a laugh, catching the looks of the two. "Ah, come on now, I bet ya want to know, besides," smirked Vector as he got up and made his way to Espio and Shade, pulling up a chair to sit with them, "How can you be sure that card thing works? I bet it's just a way to get some quick cash, huh Shade?"

The ninja, despite his years of training, was well aware that there were forces beyond anyone's control and was about to give the arrogant croc another speech of life, death and balance till the gypsy's raised her head and gave a slight smirk upon her light tan muzzle, letting down her black veil and shaking her long hair a bit, eyeing the two males with a curious yet tempting look in her eyes. 'I don't like that look...' Vector blinked a bit, watching Shade's slender fingers glide through her mystic deck.

"Wish to test me?" she pointed to Vector with a tint of high superiority in her voice as she placed down three cards faced down on the table and looked the once great detective in his vermilion eyes. "This one will be for free."

'Hah! She must really take me for a fool but...' as Vector looked at Shade, watching her place her deck to the left of her. Her eyes never left the pair and her smirk widened when Vector shouted…

"You're on!" chirped Vector as he crossed his arms with Espio smirking, This would be interesting.

"First I will show you, your past, present and future with only three simple cards," Shade whispered closing her eyes to let her hand traveled to left, revealing his past. "Ah...not such a good life I see, The Tower Card; I sense a great and damaging change had occurred during your younger years, possibly about 7 years old with someone you trusted greatly like a family member. Your very soul seemed to be in question about the choices of your life and you wished to have appeased those around you."

For once, Vector seemed speechless; How did she…How could she know that?! Narrowing his eyes in her direction, his mind slowly started to remember his days when his mother had abandon him and his father had passed away; For once in a long time, the same numb feeling he felt when he was small rushed back to him faster than a hurricane. He did not like this, not at all! Seeing his reaction was almost priceless for the lovely gypsy. Over the years, she had seen many non believers approach her and each time, all were left dazzled by her readings, but nothing compared to his stun. 'Hmph this could actually be interesting, let's see how this all ends,' and with a smirk, she flipped the middle.

"Hmhm, How amusing, The Lovers Card." Shade smiled and looked at him, leaning against her palm, "Thinking of me Vec?"

"S-Shut up! That's not funny!" Vector balled his fist at her taunts, "What does it mean?" Espio, normally silent, now took turn to look at Shade but turned to his friend, "It means that you are searching for your loved one and that equally, you're love one is searching as well" Shade nodded; she had to hand it to the reptile, he knew his stuff. "Very good, I didn't think you'd knew,"

"As a Ninja, I am to respect what I do not completely understand" his stoic face turned to the crowds and realized that the crowds were dispersing at the sound of bells; Heading to Palace Of Gatherings. 'Funny, it seems a bit early for the gathering…'

"Come on! Reveal my future!" whined Vector as he tapped his finger on the table to get her attention.

Shade rolled her eyes but before her fingers could touch the card, she felt a sudden jolt and quickly backed away from the card. 'W-What's going on?!' And soon all grew black in her mind, and the screams of people…lots of people filled her senses. Trying to focus her mind, Shade closed her eyes, turning away from the two.

"Shade? Are you alright?" the both asked but when she opened her eyes, it was brimmed with tears. "This kingdom…it will soon be under siege…By…By…" stuttering slightly, the echidness grabbed her cards trying to gather them together. Something wasn't right.

"Hey! What about my future?!" the green croc fumed hotly but was quickly silenced by the chameleon. After looking at Shade's distress, both males frowned, watching her place her fingers over forehead in strain. "Who is going to attack Bontanica?" Espio whispered softly, stroking her back slowly. When her head lifted up to look at the concerned faces, fear etched in her expression and whispered in a pained voice.

"Eggman..He's back…!"

"W-What?! Wasn't he exiled to A.R.K?" Vector turned to Espio who nodded slowly. It had been years since that Mad Doctor had invaded Mobius and now out of all times…? Nothing made sense.

"Shade, tell me what did you see?" Espio asked kindly while Vector went inside a building to get her something to drink. When the woman had finished her wicked tale of robots invading, Espio knew this wasn't a fluke and without warning he took off running toward the Palace.

"W-what where are you going?!" Vector shouted to the fleeting knight. Espio turned back to him, "I must alert the other knights of this matter! I will return!" and that was all, leaving behind a worrisome echidness and a confused croc in the wind.

* * *

The night always seemed the best time for the dark lord to clear his mind. Shadow sat on top of his large pumpkin float, grasping the small heart pendant he had crafted and eyeing it of any imperfections. Never before had he wanted to be close to a woman before though despite his constant bickering with himself over these "strange and unwanted" feelings, he wondered how the pink hedgehog was fairing since he had last seen her. 'She probably is going to marry that blue hedge moron,' Shadow smirked as he could recall his copy run away from her like it was for his dear life. 'What does she see in him?' he silently questioned, looking down at the festivities of the town with a look of no interest. It was never his plan to stay for the social call but to only give his gift to the woman that saved his life. After all it was only payment right? Giving a sigh, his ruby gaze stared down at the heart pendant and to his shock could see the face of Amy. She had grown to be a different person that even he did not realize it was her. For being a dark lord, he had many harlots that could entertain his needs but never a woman that left him speechless of her blossoming beauty. But as quick as he thought of her, he quickly shook his head with growl of annoyance as the image of her slowly started to fade; This was becoming a habit and he needed to be break it quickly. 'Nonsense, she does not have an effect on me! I won't fall to such seduction and trickery.' Shadow snarled while placed the jewel down onto the pumpkin, floating over the Palace of Gatherings. Shadow's dark gaze started to notice that the dark clouds seemed to travel along and with a scoff and the crossing of arms.

"Speak your business Mephiles!"

Once his name was summoned forth, the darkness from the clouds started to form his figure upon the float. The figure of the dark lord but instead of red it was a very sickly grey as well as his muzzle which contained no visible lips. His eyes looked almost as of a demon's possession but despite his fearful look, he stood behind Shadow and gave a bow.

"My Lord, I've been noticing that you are having wondering thoughts. Are you not feeling well?"

"My thoughts are not your concern, speak your business quickly and leave." He demanded as he looked down at the palace and noticed that a pink person stood at its balcony. He knew it was her and he gave a smirk till his advisor spoke. Mephiles picking up the jeweled pendant, snickered, "Oh really? Then I would assume that this isn't for some harlot you have tamed?" Shadow need not to speak but look at him, "My lord, it seems that Eggman has left the A.R.K as some of our ghost had inquired. He may be taking base in your forbidden lands,"

"Then I will deal with the issue when I arrive back at the castle," When he noticed that the pendant was in his hand, Shadow let out a dangerous growl that advised his look-alike to drop it for his sake. Mephiles, though not tempted by his silent threat, had dropped the jewel and looked to Shadow. He spoke nothing to his advisor but got up from his spot to pick up the gift and wrapped it with Amy's red ribbon. Once wrapped, he turned away from Mephiles again in silence, continuing to watch the girl below. Now he had seen his lord become evil itself; he never cared for the lives of people regardless who they were or what they have done in their lives but noticing that his master was watching down a pink hedgehog girl stunned him and with a gift in? Something didn't seem right.

"Pardon me for asking," Mephiles stated, "Why are you wasting your breath on this ceremony and on such a weak and pathetic girl my lord?" Hearing a loud sigh, Shadow turned to him with an agitated look and though he wanted to bring himself to agree, he could only turn his head away. How could he call her such for saving his life?

"My Lord?"

"My reasons are for my own," he took out the pendant to stare and could see Amy's image seeming to smile at him. His expression was cold but his eyes could deceive anyone when her peaceful expression gazed upon him through her jewel. "Go back to the castle and make sure that bat doesn't do anything suspicious, you know we can't trust a temptress like her."

His advisor nodded and with a bow, he began to fade back into a black mist and soon he was gone, leaving Shadow alone with his conflicting thoughts and emotions. 'Amy..What have you done to me?'

* * *

Enjoying the night air and the beauty of the town and night sky, Amy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, leaning against the railing of the balcony. Her eyes gazed lovingly into the night, not to be disturbed at all by the nosiness of people or the rude mouths of the other royals. This was just a moments bliss that she knew would be broken at any minute of one of the rulers had joined her. 'Ah, that Aleena, it amazes me how my father could befriend someone as arrogant as she?' her thoughts seemed to call out to her slight bitterness to her. Letting the night's breeze caress her face and stroke through her locks as the moonlight gleamed down on her facial features, despite her royal duties, the young hedgehog felt so free. 'Perhaps one day I will be as free as a bird, never again feel the pressure of all that's around me..Just like..' Amy then glanced at the ring on her wrist and smiled with a small blush when it glinted in the light, 'Yes...Just like you Shadow…'

"Huh?" Amy double blinked and looked up at the dark clouds and for a split second, she thought she caught the glimpse of a large orange object seemingly to float within the dark drifting clouds. 'Was that…?'

"Amy!" Blaze called out for her as she opened the glass door, when Amy turned around she could only blink when she saw Blaze's worried expression. "Are you ok? You've been out here for a while, if its about Aleena-"

"No its not and I'm fine just wanted to gaze at the town, it looks like fun," Amy cut her off and gave a grin but soon turned her attention to the clouds once more, trying to figure out if what she witnessed was all in her mind. 'I swear I saw something… and it looked for familiar.'

Blaze sighed and walked beside her, seeing the focus in her emerald eyes, she too looked to the sky to see what she could see but alas there was nothing. "Uh, Amy-Chan what are you looking at?"

Amy flustered and shook her head fast, "Oh, I zoned out, heh, perhaps we should go inside eh, it might get a little cold for us." The fire princess nodded and took her arm to lead her inside but not before Amy turned to the sky once more with a worried yet hopeful expression. Once inside, Cosmo was sipping her tea and turned to Blaze for small talk, Amy sat in a lone chair that she turned to face the window, Aleena was boasting to Sally about her son and all his accomplishments. Mina giggled, watching Sally's face brighten to hear about Sonic. She as well as most of the kingdoms believed that he was the chosen hero, the bravest knight of them all. Amy's ears twitched a bit, catching the conversation and inwardly groaned as she remembered her days always chasing him and acting like an idiot. 'Great…I was kind of hoping to see him but now…' She turned her head slightly to see Sally's love struck face and suddenly felt the urge to chuckle; Sonic seemed incapable of love and she is just another victim. 'I'll pass any opportunity.'

"Oh I can't wait to see Sonic, its been so long," Sally sighed as she leaned against Mina who could only chuckle at her Mistress's behavior. Cosmo nodded, she too hadn't seen Sonic nowadays and it was becoming rare to see him at all. Blaze only looked away with a scoff which Aleena took too and glared at her reaction.

"Do you have a problem with my son Blaze?"

"Psh, it's not HIM, he's an arrogant ass that boast about all his adventures." 'Blaze...' Amy's thoughts wondered to her best friend as Aleena gave a snarky reply which set a chill down Amy's spine. She has a bad feeling that things are going to get hot and heavy...fast.

"It's not like _YOU _have any problems when he saved the lives of you and your friends. As I recall, wasn't it HE that saved little Amy's life from Eggman's battleship,"

"Enough!" the young pink princess rang out standing up to walk to Aleena's sitting posture with a fierce gaze in her eyes gave Aleena a nervous feeling in her seat, 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up...'

"The past is the past and I wish to keep it that way Aleena," Amy stated when she turned to all the other ladies, the grin on Blaze's face of the sense of pride of Amy's outburst. "Your son maybe a prince and a knight but he is just as regular as any other citizen so I would really appreciate if you keep your admiration for Sonic to yourselves please." For once, all the ladies were completely in shock to Amy's calm and collected attitude, especially on the topic of Sonic, Sally had looked at Amy and noticed a strange look in her eyes. Anger, Sadness, Worry? Despite the looks, Amy shrugged the looks from Sally and glares of Mina and was about to take a walk to the town before a very loud knock from the door. Amy turned her attention to the door but just looking at the large heart shaped door caused her heart to almost skip a bit. "Is that...?" she whispered slightly but quickly turned away to face the window.

"Come in" Aleena called forth and without hesitating, Chip flung the door open and with a pant he shakily landed at his lady's feet. Standing at the doorway, stood Tails, Knuckles and the Blue Blur of legends stepped through with a normal cocky grin.

"Yo Ladies."

"SONIC!" the three women shouted as they stood to greet him. As the hero went to hug him, Blaze waved over to Tails and Knuckles. Aleena sipped a cup of English brewed tea, letting Chip relax at her feet. As Cosmo, Mina and Sally hugged and greeted the trio, they offered them a seat and a few drinks. "How have you been? It's been so long since we've seen you," said Sally sitting close to Sonic and her breath was hitched when his sea green eyes locked onto her blue ones. "Yea I've been too busy saving Mobius my lovely princess, I hope you didn't miss me too much," and proceeded to kiss her hand politely. The chipmunk looked away shyly as Cosmo turned to her slight left to observe Tails look at her with a slight smile but once she gave a giggle in the two tailed kitsune's direction, he coughed and looked away to cover his blush to the beautiful seedrian

"Oh Sonic please, you flatter me,"

"Heh don't be so shocked Lady Sally, "Knuckles intervened as he looked at the chipmunk, mongoose and hedgehog, "He normally charms the prettiest girls" Though it was a sweet compliment to imply that Sonic had good taste in lovely women and that Sally was indeed an candy for the eye, Sonic took it as he was a wondering lech with no true heart. Letting a loud cough to get his attention back, Sonic turned his attention to a very elegant yet voluptuous figure facing the window in a slim white dress that was slit to the sides with cherry blossom petals and matching sleeves. Her long smooth hair trailed past her waist and to her ankles. Sonic was completely stunned with wide eyes, 'Who is she? I've never seen a girl like her before?' Despite the voices of Sally, Knuckles and Mina trying to converse with him, he seemed to dim it out with wonders about that girl.

"Mother," Sonic turned to Aleena who sat at the far end of the small room looked up at her son with mischief eyes but nodded slightly, "Who is she?" and without manner, he pointed to the figure. None was spoken, leaving Sonic to glare at his mother.

"Sonic? Didn't you hear me?!" Sally frowned but glared when he placed a hand to her face to silence her. Cosmo looked to everyone and began, trying "Soon the celebration will begin and I can't wait for the dance. Perhaps Tails would accompany me"

"M-My lady..!" Tails quickly turned to face her in complete shock at her bold request for a simple scientist and mechanic but seeing that it was a perfect chance to dance with her would be an honor he would not pass up. Seeing as soon silence befell the room, Sonic stood up and walked to the woman at the window. "Will you tell me who you are?"

Silence

"You want to know…who I am?" and when she turned around, Sonic was taken a back as her emerald eyes never left his. Never before had a felt a hot rush fill to his face, for once he was at a loss for words.

"A-Amy…!"

* * *

Please Review And Leave A Comment Or An Opinion


	4. Heartbeat

Chapter: Heartbeat

* * *

Silence gripped the room when the two hedgehogs looked at each other, though Sonic was speechless, that couldn't be said for Amy. Her mind raced with worries and some doubts and the chill of uncertainty when she saw Sonic's grin widened at her beauty. The kitsune and the echidna were equally shock at seeing the little girl they used to know into a very elegant and stunning woman over the years. Aleena smirked as she remembered her conversation previously with her son and yet his expressions of all finally confirmed her earlier suspicions for the young princess and her son. Despite the awkward looks from the other royals and her and easiness with Sonic, she gave a slight bow in his direction.

"Amy, I mean, W – wow!" But now as the humble prince struggled desperately to find the right words, Amy's once warm and kind of gaze turned into an emotionless scowl. As a child, she could remember the hero having a wicked attraction to flirting with pretty girls, especially with Princess Sally and all the other beautiful maidens within all the kingdoms but did all he could to avoid Amy's very presence which annoyed her to no end. Somehow his expression was expected as Amy turned her head slightly to the right avoiding his gaze, 'Hmph, just as I suspected his attitude has certainly not changed especially for pretty women, what a creep!' And her thoughts only confirmed her suspicions as he reached over and kissed her hand politely, making her grimace a bit and quickly withdrew her hand. The young prince was completely stunned at her sudden behavior; why was she acting this way? Wasn't she _Amy_, the one that desperately was in love with him all these years, the one that would go out of her way to please him regardless whether he wanted her to? However when he gazed into her face he quickly realized that the little girl that he was used to that suddenly change not just in appearances but an attitude as well.

He stood from his spot from where he was sitting in gracelessly gave a slight bow and Amy's direction while knuckles simply gave a slight bow. Aleena had finally finished her tea and after placing the cup down she stood from her chair and walked over to her son, "my my my, it seems my son is completely wrong. You are very beautiful. In fact I find it almost very difficult for any man to refuse such proposal!" though her voice was in a singsong accent, the pink princess gazed at the older queen in question just as the rest of the group had done. This was unexpected.

"Proposal? What exactly do you mean Aleena?" asked Sally bit her lip and worry. She had a theory as to why Aleena would choose such specific words but to try not to ruin her own hopes, she shuddered shaking that thought out from her mind. Sonic was just as dumbfounded, staring at his mother but then at Amy and he suddenly had realized his conversation he previously had with Aleena and soon everything started to click for him. 'Was this all in her plan?!' he wondered when the purple heiress decided not to answer Sally but only turned to her with the look of indifference, her maid Mina stood up, "My lady had asked you a question Miss Aleena! It would be proper to answer her back at least."

"You are but a maid, learn your place!" Aleena spat angrily towards her as a motion to sit and be silent. Once she did, Aleena had made her way in between Amy and Sonic and wasted no time by gathering Amy's hands in her palm. Rose had refused to look at her but instead maintain her focus upon the ring around her wrist.

"My dear," she started, "As a as a daughter to Vincent and Elena, they had hoped that one day that you would make the wise choice as to wed my son as for it would bring our lands together in times of war should the need-"but she would not be able to finish her statement when Amy drew back her hand quickly and took a step back in complete shock. Once filled with no emotion, now was raging like a river and Amy had to struggle to keep her own state of mind at ease. Her? Marry _HIM_!? Though she couldn't deny that it was her goal to become his queen, she was only a silly girl with foolish ambitions; did her own parents believe her silliness? Possibly but now was different, VERY different. Sally looked at the three with interested eyes, while Blaze and Cosmo had gasped in unison when Amy had basically refused Aleena's offer. Ironically, Tails was the only one that did not seemed fazed by her actions and had to admit that Amy truly grew up with some sense. 'Why would she marry someone who did not even want her from the beginning? Sorry Sonic dude but-' When his icy blue eyes looked at the trio by the window and saw the emotions clear on Amy's face, all he could do was let a loose chuckle escape his lips, 'It's about time…'

"I'm sorry but I kindly refuse, I will choose who I will marry when the time is right, I do not need your concerns or affairs in my personal life!" Amy breathed out, biting her tongue so she would not express how truly arrogant she was. 'Now I see the true family resemblance…I should've known the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.' And with that thought she pushed past the surprised queen and the blue blur with an look of annoyance till Sonic had stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Amy, please wait..!" when Amy faced him, his eyes gleamed with concern but for once she didn't care. She wanted to run, anywhere but be near them. "Let me go!" but he only stood firm as Aleena stepped in front of the piss off princess but instead of a look of worry or difference, she glared down at the lady of honor who too shared the same look. This was outrageous and Blaze couldn't believe that the rest of them were just going to sit and let this happen to her friend. "Fuck that! Aleena stop or I will _MAKE_ you stop!" she snarled as her golden eyes pierced at her emotionless and snarky expression and was ready to jump at the two till the Seedrian wrapped her arms around Blaze.

"W-What are you—"

"Blaze please, I'm sure that Amy can handle this, trust her!"she pleaded but when she saw Amy's pained look in her eyes, Blaze was about to give the two a piece of her mind but it was finally Knuckles that stepped in. "Look, you can't be starting a fight. Its Amy's day so I'm sure that Amy knew this conversation would be happening sooner or later right?" For once, the echidna spoke the truth and with meaning and when she looked at Amy who slowly nodded, that realization made Blaze's temper simmer to just annoyance but she took her seat again, turning her head away from the group. 'I hope you know what you're doing Amy…'

Turning her attention from her friend to Aleena, she watched as she reached within her dress pocket and pulled out a small yellow folded paper and handed it to Amy with a satisfied smirk. The blue blur did not realize the importance of the document till Aleena told the young heiress to read the document out loud to her peers. To her horror, Amy slowly shook her head and dropped it and turned her head away, almost visibly shaken in tears.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked as he reached over to try to touch her face but she only turned even further away from him. When he looked over to his right, he reached over to pick up the paper and when he did, Aleena ordered that he would read out loud the words written.

"_I, Vincent Rose and Elena Rose with also the consent of the kingdoms townsfolk from West and the North agree that forth of her Day Of Comings, My fair daughter Amy Rose of the Botanical Kingdom shall be wed the son of Aleena The Hedgehog and forth that day, unite the lands should times of crisis a brew."_ When Sonic had finished reciting the document, all eyes of shock landed on Amy and Sonic. Sally sat in absolute shock but inwardly growled at the thought of the marriage. Never before had Sally in her wildest dreams would think that Sonic would be engaged to _her!? _After all, it was clear that Sonic only really had his main attentions towards Sally due to all the time that they normally spent together but this? 'I-is… This really happening? Sonic, it's not possible… But that's a legal notice so it has to be real…' Unbeknownst to herself, her hands cupped across her chest where her heart would be located and looked away with almost a heartbroken expression in her irises; this just didn't seem real to the chipmunk at all. With Mina by her side, Blaze looked stunned while Cosmo, Knuckles, Tails clapped in this shocking celebration but this did not put Amy at ease in fact it only worried her even further. Now she felt the need to leave, closing her eyes tightly almost shaking in complete disbelief at the sudden and shocking news, 'I can't believe they would do this to me… My parents!'

"Amy… Please tell me what's wrong you know always be there for you," said Sonic reaching over to grab her shoulders to make her look at him. When she did turn around he could not believe he saw fresh tears within her eyes threatening to fall, "You… You'd be there for me?!"her voiced cracked and could only let out a sarcastic chuckle and without a moment of hesitation she shot a glare at him however he didn't seem to mind her looks and only gave her the smirk of confidence, "Of course I'd be there for you Amy, after all were fated to be married," he stated while wrapping his arms around Amy's waist, shocking everyone. "What? Didn't you want to be with me? Heh, you can't deny how awesome I am my dear and consider how lucky I am? I am engaged to the most beautiful woman I've ever known." That had done it for Amy and before Sonic or anyone else could utter a word…

****SLAAAP!****

Taken aback was an understatement especially after the strike, everyone gasped as Sonic stumbled back and looked at Amy rubbing her hand, staring up at her enraged face. Sally and Mina had gotten up from their seat and knelt down beside him. Aleena looked to Amy and was about to speak her mind but Rose had cut her off. Blaze could only stare at her best friend but her emotions to the situation were different to say the least. She wanted to not only congratulate for slapping some sense into the blue hero but also refrain her for totally losing it even though he probably deserved it. 'He shouldn't be worth her slap! How disgusting…!'

"How dare you Sonic!" snapped Amy as she balled her fist and left them at her sides, "You're such an arrogant ass! You NEVER EVER cared for me at all, in fact, you barely said 'HI' to me and now you gloat that I'm basically the best thing in your life?!" The more she raised her voice to him, the more he began to flinch and slightly back away. Yea sure he may have been a jerk a few times to her but did she really need to hold such resentment to his younger actions. Sally crawled over and held him tightly in her arms, giving a slight snarl in Amy's direction. "What the hell is your problem Amy?! He was only complementing on how you look, take it and leave it alone." Mina sighed and gave a nod with the agreeing statement with her lady but Amy didn't seem to care as she turned her back to them all. 'I don't care…I shouldn't care…I don't regret!' Her mind kept telling her over and over like a recital but something inside her was telling her otherwise; she didn't like such mix messages.

"Amy dear, please calm down," Aleena asked, sitting back in her chair with a mixture of a sigh and a groan, "Marrying my son couldn't be such a bad thing, could it? After all, it WAS your father's wish you were to wed my Sonic. Don't you want to honor your family?" When Amy turned around to see Sonic's mother, her look was less than polite but it only grew in rage when Amy laughed wholeheartedly.

"What my father wishes are exactly that, HIS wishes. And since he no longer living to object or confirm, I can and WILL marry who I so choose." Amy needed no more further discussion, beginning her retreat from the rest.

"Amy…" Sonic whispered so quietly that not even Sally could hear while Knuckles, who was watching this entire scene play, got up from his seat to open the door for Amy, walking out and slamming the door loudly behind her. Again the room grew silent while Sally had helped Sonic off the floor. Cosmo had sipped her tea in silence, eyeing Tails who sighed shaking his head.

"Well, this was expected…"

Aleena rubbed her temples in frustration but snuck a glanced at two tailed boy sitting next to Sonic now, "What are you talking about boy! This is almost a complete disaster! For a princess, I am very disappointed at her behavior…" Deciding not to sit any longer nor keep her silence, Blaze stood from her seat and this time wasn't going to back down as she pointed to everyone in the room but the Seedrian. "Well what did you expect, Miss High and Mighty? You basically just told her that she would marry your "Too-Good-To-Be-Stupid" son! And don't even get me started on the fact you brought up her family into this mess," Sonic glared at Blaze for the comment while everyone else seemed to be in total shock.

"W-wait a minute," the purple heiress snapped and glared at the cat, "Just WHO do you think you're addressing?! Have you no shame at all?" Once spoken the only thing that was heard after was a loud chuckle coming from Blaze's lips and once she was finished, her pointed her finger directly at the haughty queen and then to her son. Something told her that Blaze's next few words would certainly give her more of a headache.

"I'm talking to YOU, Aleena! Did you really believe that Amy would accept such a stupid and unreal proposal even IF her dead parents had consent it?! And you," When her golden eyes locked into Sonic's, she took a step towards him, causing Sally to hold onto him tighter as if to protect him from Blaze's wrath. It was to be expected however. Blaze cracked her fingers and snarled at the pair locked onto each other's embrace, "You got a lot of nerve to say that to Amy! I mean, Yea she's beautiful but you always say that to any pretty girl, don't you?"

"She does have a point there Sonic," Knuckles admitted leaning his back against the wall, avoiding the looks of everyone, recalling the days when the gang would travel across Mobius and hundreds of girls would flock to them, especially Sonic who would tease and flirt with any pretty girl that caught his eye. "You really do have a bad habit of tempting, you think Amy wouldn't notice it?"

"Ah shut up! That..That was in the past! I'm not like that anymore Knux,"

"Yea, besides," Sally coughed hard to catch everyone's attention, "Sonic doesn't have any feelings for Amy, I'm sure of it, Right Sonic?" but he only looked away from her without an answer at first. "Sonic?" Sally narrowed her eyes and shook his shoulder a bit; the hedgehog could only turn to her with a sly grin and held her hands in his while leaning closer to her face.

"Why Sally, do you really doubt my affection for you? After all, you are the one I desire the most out of all Mobius," he lied but the look of Sally's flustered face was enough for her to buy his speech. Blaze narrowed her eyes but then gave a scoff and a chuckle to the pair, 'Ugh...They really do deserve each other…'

"Um please excuse my interruption but I do believe that the ceremony will begin soon," advised Cosmo, waving her hands to get everyone's attention and pointed to the clock that hung above the door; It was **11:35 PM**. 'Crap! We need to get ready and got to get Amy back before the ceremony begins!' Blaze thought as she rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?!" Sally hollered which the purple cat turned around and snarled, "To get Amy, WHO ELSE?!" and soon she too was gone with the fading sounds of shouts and curses down the large corridors.

* * *

Walking slowly at her pace by herself through the crowds of royals inside the palace of gatherings, Amy took a deep breath, keeping her head down to avoid the judging looks of others. Placing her hand over her heart, her emerald eyes stung harshly with heartbroken tears that wanted to slip down her cheeks; she should have known that this was going to occur, no, she DID know but still somehow it still hurt her knowing that he could only see her beauty not the 'real' her. "Did I really believe different?" she pondered to herself as she walked to the center of the large dancing hall and looked up to the large painted ceiling with encrusted diamonds that shimmered in the lights. "Did I really…want his affection?" and for a second, her eyes widened as she envisioned Sonic's face from the glittering jewels smiling down at her and seeming to reach down to her yet his voice seemed to be silenced. Seemingly to be in a trance, seeming to forget everyone around her like it was just her, her arm slowly reached up to try to touch such an illusion. "Sonic…"

"Amy?" the voice of someone familiar beckoned to her and when she spoke her name once more, Amy shut her eyes tightly and turned around to faced the woman's concerned face. She was a bird, a swallow to be exact wearing black bell bottom pants with lavender flames at the bottom with a matching tank top, with black shades pulled to the top of her head. "Heh, you seemed a little zoned out. I bet you're nervous about the entire speech coming up, huh pinkie?"

"Oh, y-yea sorry Wave," Amy exclaimed giving a slight bow at her with a smile, "I'm just very weary that's all. Are you here by yourself?" Wave shook her head and her blue eyes narrowed as she turned to point to Storm who was at the buffet table stuffing his face with the rest of the royals and counts. "Nah, obviously Storm is eating like a pig as normal and Jet is wondering around talking to people."

Amy nodded, "That makes sense, tell me, do you know what time it is or when the festival begins?"

"I think it starts at midnight milady." Wave started, "I remember Jet talking to one of the musicians that all the leaders will be gathering to give ya gifts on the main platform."

"Main platform?" Amy blinked confusedly but once seeing her expression, the swallow grabbed onto her arm and led her to the back of the palace that which was soon to be the setting of her grand declarations. A large stage in the shape of a rose a few yards away with rose bud lights and lanterns of all sorts of amazing colors lit the entire back courtyard. Still looking around, Amy had also noticed that a few camera men were setting all the equipment up on stage with the lighting, sound and video capture. Soon all of her kingdom will witness her once more as they had when she was little. 'I guess this is it...No more hiding and ruling under shadows anymore…' her fancy had been drifted however when Wave stopped in the middle of the lush yard in between the stage and its blooms of flowers of many varieties, shapes and sizes. The moonlight that shone down hit the surrounding area and Amy's breath seemed almost hitched but was taken back when Wave had grabbed her hand and pulled her along toward the platform. "Let's get on stage, pretty pink. We got time!"

"H-Hey! Wave, wait slow down!" Amy cried out with a laugh when she looked back to her with a grin. As the ladies stepped up the side steps and made their way to the center, dancing and spinning together on stage. Even if it was for just a few minutes, it seemed like hours of just pure fun; all the stress that she was feeling before seemed like a distant breeze within the wind. The few cameramen in the yard stood in almost complete awe as they watched their princess and the guardian of the Babylon Winds dancing without a care in the world or who was watching.

Unknown to everyone, hidden a bit away from the two women behind a pillar, a dark figure smirked as his crimson eyes traced the pink hedgehog's very movements…the flow of her hair, the sway of her hips…the sound of her gentle laughter that filled the quiet night; she was like a very powerful spell and he was clearly a victim. He couldn't deny that the little innocent vixen had such a hold on him but it was also the most frustrating thought and caused him great headaches trying to just understand what he was feeling. 'Soon I will have my answers little Rose,' The figure proclaimed, pulling out a small object in and placed it in his left palm…a red heart shaped pendant chained with silver and wrapped in a red silk ribbon. 'Very shortly my dear…' With one last glance at the dancing ladies, he gripped the object in his hand and soon faded within the darkness, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Dashing down the cobble streets toward the great palace, Espio's heartbeat raced just as fast as his speed. After hearing the visions that Shade had spoke about, he knew for sure that this wasn't just some hoax; Eggman is back. 'Somehow this doesn't make any sense; his crimes should have landed him trapped upon the A.R.K! How the hell could be released if…' and soon it had occurred to him as he harden his gaze, running even faster, dashing through the crowds of people, 'the key must have been found?!'

"I don't have any time to waste, I've got to alert the Knights!" he breathed heavily and struggled his body to push into view of the Palace of Gatherings and its gates that surrounded the place. When he finally stopped, standing at the front gates of the palace was a white hedgehog with standing front quills like the cockatoo bird with white chest fur and strange symbolic gold bracelets on both his wrist and ankles above his boots. As Espio approached him, he stopped him and asked him what was wrong with him and what was with the running.

"Silver, I really don't have time; we have to alert the Knights that something is coming!"

"Wait calm down, Esp. What do you mean something is coming? You mean to invade this kingdom?" Silver was only a knight in training and was almost certified to be able to defend the kingdom of Amy once she was announced him tonight. The hedgehog hoisted Espio up from almost collapsing in exhaustion. Before Espio could utter anything to explain himself, a purple cat burst through the front entrance, frantically looking for something important. When she looked ahead she noticed the two and approached with a fowl manner.

"Have any of you seen Amy? I'm not in any mood for games." Espio could only shake his head and Silver looked up the feisty princess with a tint of a blush on his cheeks. "N-No your highness, Amy didn't come this way at all, she must be still inside."

"Hm…" was all Blaze could muster and was about to give a bow to them both but Espio had slipped from Silver's grip and when he tried to grab him he tripped forward and his face had landed in the bewildered fire cat's chest. When Silver had opened his eyes, he noticed that he didn't fall to the ground. The ground is never that soft. Turning his head up to see the very shocked, very flustered Blaze and the next thing he wished was that he was on the ground.

"You PERV!" she screeched and balled up her fist and Silver knew that was his cue to try to apologize. Silver gulped and backed away slowly from her fury, "W-Wait your highness, I didn't mean—AAAH!"

****BONK! POW! BOMP! BWOK! SHWAP!****

The silver hedgehog groaned in agony as he lay on the floor on his back next to his chameleon friend. Her highness sure does have a knack for punching. Before the comfort of unconscious had claimed him, his golden eyes watched the fleeting princess walk towards the inside of the palace.

* * *

Blaze bit her lip hard and shut her eyes, partly in embarrassment and the other…to keep her laughter in. 'Ah that boy will never be able to defend himself, especially to a lady,' She giggled and turned around to see him passed out and her once rage dimmed to sympathy. She knew it was an accident but even still… her blush beat even harder in realization. "Maybe I was a bit harsh with him…I'll apologize later. First I've got to find Amy" she concluded and opened the door to walk inside. Though many she past with strange looks, she had not found her Amy. 'What could she have gotten to?' she mused looking through the crowds of counts, dukes and the wealthy.

"Are you looking for something little kitty cat?" a high voice called out to her and when she turned around she narrowed her eyes with almost distaste. "Jet"

"Ah yes that would be my name, no?" he laughed and gave her a slight bow and she could only respond by crossing her arms. She had known this hawk since childhood, a bit longer then she had known Amy and he was the Master of Gloating whether it was money, power, or women. He wore his normal garments that consisted of his red boots with a black curved spiked streak, back and red power bracelets with white gloves, and a set of yellow racing goggles on top of his head. "You haven't changed a bit , birdbrain. How have you been?"

He shrugged, "I've been good, just talking to everyone around here to clear my boredom, Have you seen blue boy around? I've wanted to have a little rematch with him at some point." Noticing that Blaze scoffed and turned away once hearing "Blue Boy", she pointed up to a set a stairs to the Prince of Babylon Winds, "He's up the stairs, walk 2 more sets of stairways and it is a large heart shape door, can't miss it."

"Yo, you ok? You have the look of 'I'm-Going- To-Kick-Some-Ass-If-I-Don't-Get-What-I-Want' on your face."

Blaze turned to him and sighed, "Its Sonic, He's such an arrogant little prick and don't get me started with his bitch of a mother." Jet could only nod as she started to explain what had happened upstairs. "By the way, have you seen Amy? I'm kind of in a hurry to get her ready,"

"Oh your girlfriend?"

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND?!" she snapped with a furious blush on her face and was about to give him too a piece of her mind till Jet waved his hands in front of him in defense of his words. "C-Calm down, I meant it as a friendly term, besides, as I was talking to some of the guest, I saw Wave leading a girl away to the back courtyard where the stage for tonight is being prepared. She was pink but I couldn't determine if she was Amy." And that was good enough for her, Blaze quickly gave her thanks was about to make her move when Marine had come up and hugged her legs from behind. 'Great…more distractions…' she inwardly grumbled, looking down to the hyperactive child.

Marine had soon let go and gave a big grin while not too far off was little Cream and her pet, eating a piece of carrot cake that Storm had given her. Apparently Vanilla did not want to be late for the celebration. The older rabbit gave a nod to Blaze and Jet in respect but it was Marine that cut in the conversions. "Eh, where is Amy? I thought she was with you Blaze. Did you lose her again?!" she cried out but was quickly silenced by Blaze's heated gaze.

"Shut Up! I didn't lose her. Jet said she may be in the back courtyard so I'm going to check it out."

"Hey wait I didn't-"started Jet, who only got the stare of "Shut-Up-Or-I-Will-Make-You!" and that was all he needed.

Hearing her princess's words, Marine beamed and declared that she was going with her in her search. "I'd never seen the backyard before. I bet it's going to be so pretty,"

"Fine whatever, just be quiet!" sneered the princess, walking away from the setting, leaving Vanilla and Jet to stare at the departing two in question. Vanilla gave a giggle and turned to the prince, "She must be an excellent babysitter,"

"Oh yea, she shows _great_ patience" sighed Jet with a sweatdrop, rolling his eyes and focusing his attention back to his guardian who was now laying on the floor on his back, completely stuffed of food.

* * *

Dancing and spinning soon came to a halt when Amy felt tingling warmth on her hand but more specifically on her wrist where Shadow's bracelet rested. "What is this?" wondered Amy, her eyes gazed over the oversized jewelry with a strange expression as in thought but almost an audible gasp escaped her lips when her memories had started to refocus once more.

"_Shadow-kun?" she asked as she sat next to the fire across from him, her eyes were fixed to the flickering of the flames when he only replied with a scuff. "Is your bracelet special too? I mean, they say that bracelets like these where jewelry for the gods and that they contained powerful magic. Do you think it's true?"_

"_No," he stated calmly, not once looking at her but was very intent on hearing her every word. "I wouldn't know, I've never taken my bracelets off unless for…" he paused for a moment, "Special occasions." Amy grew quiet but nodded. Looking back to the bracelet, she slipped it onto her wrist and suddenly felt a warm jolt and soon the ring started to glow. "W-What's happening?" her eyes looked down in amazement and flicking her wrist a bit, she noticed that the ring was a bit big for her. She didn't care but only laughed instead. Shadow turned to her and let out a grin when she laughed and without hesitation, he stood up and walked to where she sat and took his place beside her. _

"_The ring is calling to its original owner." He stated as he lifted her wrist to him. Amy blushed slightly as he touched her hand but kept her focus on the ring. "It glows when the owner is near, see?" and it was true, it did glow brighter when Shadow took his seat next to her. "So is it like a beacon? Or like a tracker so that whenever you are close, I will know?" Amy asked tilting her head to the side in a bit of confusion. Shadow nodded. "Are you sure you want to give this to me?" _

"_I can make another ring, don't worry over just this," his voice wasn't demanding but more of insisting, as the both watching the calm of the waters and the setting of the sun._

"_Thank you Shadow, I hope we can see each other again" Amy giggled turning her head to the dark hedgehog. "Hm," was his only reply yet his smirk seemed to answer everything for her._

'Yes, that's right! That means that Shadow is close by!,' her heart raced, quickly bringing her attention upwards and scanned the area for the red and black hedgehog but nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere. 'No...I can't be losing it…! He has to be around.' Amy mumbled slightly, pulling her wrist up to her sight and the warmth she felt was gone, there was nothing, not even a pulse or glow. 'He was here...Did he leave?'

"Heh, I didn't know you danced so well pinkie," Wave breathed out with a chuckle before sitting down on the stage floor. Amy looked over to her and grinned, "Yea I practiced a lot in my spare time. I didn't know you had a knack for dancing?"

"I'm a bird ya know, singing and dancing come hand and hand"

"Heh, I can tell" her breath was harbored a bit but she too took a seat beside her but both girls were brought back to reality when the cameramen clapped at their performance. Amy blushed and covered her face while Wave barked at them to finish their work. "Slackers…" she grumbled and gave a hug to the shy princess assuring her that there was nothing to worry; she was an excellent dancer. Amy lifted her head and gave a grin of confidence but her smile grew wider when she spotted Blaze and little Marine walked towards the stage.

"Blaze-Chan!" Amy chirped up, standing again to her feet she waved over to her best friend who could only glare at Wave in response. Wave took noticed and scoffed it off but Rose couldn't abide her looks. "Blaze-Chan, what's wrong? Why are you so mad?" When she had spoken that statement, the cat had changed her look quickly and waved off the previous events, she walked onto stage with Marine at her side. "It's nothing Amy but don't you realize that you need to be ready for the ceremony?! Its **11:45 PM**." She addressed, bringing Amy into a sudden change of panic.

"Oh my god, you're right! I mean, I have my speech down b-but…" she stammered, trying to keep her priorities in check. Seeing that Amy was beginning to become frazzled, Blaze reached out her hand for her but Wave stood up and gave Amy a quick hug, much to Blaze's dismay, "You'll do fine pinkie. Just remember, like dancing, keep your mind on something fun!"

'Hmph..it's my job for the good advice..!' the cat grumbled and watched as Wave leaped down off the stage, waving her goodbye without looking back at the three girls on stage. Blaze stood in complete annoyance but with some relief when that bird left and Marine had hugged Amy. "I think Blaze is jealous, miss Amy." Marine whispered quietly in her ear but alas it was to be heard. "She doesn't like Wave but definitely anyone who approaches you."

"Marine, I'll kill you!" bellowed Blaze as she began to chase her around Amy's figure in circles. The rose hedgehog laughed at her friends and their silly antics but almost couldn't help but agree. "Help Amy! Blaze is going to get meeee!" Marine cried out, skipping around with a blissful laughter.

"Alright, that's enough you too," Amy waved her hands for them to cease the chase and without a doubt they had, Marine sticking out her tongue at Blaze and she sticking her middle finger at her. Rolling her eyes, as she began to step down off the stage, one of the cameramen had approached her with a sloppy bow. "Please pardon me my lady, but we shall be on air shortly."She nodded slowly and called for Blaze and Marine to leave the stage till it was time for everything to be set.

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Silver took in a deep breath for his head felt as it was in a cloud, lightheaded and woozy. After a few minutes, his consciousness had realized that he was INSIDE the palace, sitting on a wooden stool instead of lying on the ground. He noticed that well awake leaning against the wall was Espio, eyeing him cautiously. "I see you're back to your senses?"

Silver gulped a bit giving a slight nodded, "Uh yea, but how did I get here?" The purple chameleon turned to look at him with almost a chuckle.

"I carried you inside after I woke up and saw you lying unconscious, I'm guess you pissed off Blaze?"

"Eh, not exactly," admitted Silver, giving a slight stretch and giving his friend a rather serious look, "Enough about me, tell me, what is going to happen that's causing you to become awry?" It was then that Espio took a deep breath and had explained everything that the gypsy had witnessed. When he had finished his tale in great detail, Silver was taken back but realized that this couldn't be just a fluke.

"Eggman huh? Is it just him or is he working with someone else?"

Espio rubbed his temples, "Shade couldn't identify but she was specific that two other mobians were involved somehow." The silver hedgehog narrowed his eyes, struggling his body to stand but the chameleon had slightly pushed him down to sit.

"What are you doing?" Silver bit out, "We got to alert Sonic!"

"Calm down, yea we do but look at you," he stated coolly as he poked his head and heard Silver wince loudly. "You're barely in any condition to walk. We will find Sonic but we have to-"

**** DING! DONG! DING! DONG!****

The bells rang out throughout the entire palace and in the streets of the kingdom, alerting the citizens that the ceremony was about to begin. Espio and Silver watched at a distance as all the royals within gathered and began to walk towards the back courtyard like a pack of stampeding buffalo. They struggled to look through the crowd and walking down the stairs, Espio pointed to Sonic walking hand in hand with Princess Sally along with the rest of the royal following their lead.

"Silver! There he is!"

"I see him! Let's catch him!" but as he stood up again to try to catch up to the retreating group, he was stopped by the hoards of people blocking his way. 'Ugh…! Unbelievable! We don't have time for this…' he sneered in annoyance, trying to push his way through but a hand grasped his shoulder and pulling him back from the crowds. "Esp, what are you doing?!"

"Silver, there are other ways to get passed," his voiced cracked a bit and pointed to a doorway to the far left, "Let's go with haste!" And with that, Silver and Espio turned and rushed to the door, not noticing that a brown female fox stood a few feet away with a sly smirk with a drink in her hand. "Aha, I wonder where they're going. Psh, I'm almost shocked they didn't recognize me, _idiots_." Her smirk grew wider when their figures had faded from her view. Taking one last sip of her wine, the vixen turned her attention back to the doorway and proceeded inside, closing the door behind her. Walking down the narrow and long red carpeted hallway, she lifted her wrist to see a large silver high tech watch and with a press of a button, it revealed a holographic map of the entire place, she had realized that this hallway in the lower west wing and that if followed, it led to the back courtyard.

"Ooh, I see, they must have been trying to avoid the crowds." She whispered to herself and continued till she saw that the hall was about to make a sharp turn right till a vibration in her butt pocket. Picking up her cell, she noticed the screen name 'Green King' and quickly picked it up.

"Yea, babe? Something wrong?"

"_Nah, just checking on ya, Fiona Hun,"_ the voice started but soon coughed, _"Tell me what you have observed and the location of Chaos emeralds, as I said, I would assume it would be with the gifts, am I correct?"_

Fiona gave a chuckle, placing her hand on her hips and leaned against the wall, "I have located the gifts on the upper floor, however you were wrong, instead of them gathered together, my locater indicated that they are 'moving' so it's safe to assume that the leaders are containing the emeralds, so this may become more difficult for us." After a bit, there was silence on the other end of her phone that left her a bit uncomfortable and soon she coughed to get his attention. "Scourge?"

Silence

"Scourge?!" she shouted and it caused him to yell back at her, _"Would you shut the fuck up Fi?! I'm trying to think about who has the emeralds!"_ Fiona rolled her eyes, giving a sigh and tapped her watch to show the names of the mobians that held the emeralds. After getting his answer, the voice on the phone chuckled sinisterly and Fiona could swear that a chill ran down her spine. _"I'm sorry baby, you know my temper, I must say thank you for giving me the location for the key I've desired, if getting help to get the emeralds is a problem, I think we will soon have 'reinforcements', my dear, I'll be leaving shortly for a little visit the good doctor, keep an eye out for anything and don't do anything too suspicious."_

***CLICK!***

'Great,' Fiona growled, 'I'm stuck here babysitting these fools, Scourge, you better not be stalling with this plan.' Running her fingers through her long brown hair she placed her cell back in her pocket but proceeded to turn the corner and was faced with a glass door with wooden frame. She cracked the door slightly and watched hundreds and hundreds of the royals walking towards the white rose stage but a sudden noticed of the guards from each kingdom to make her hesitated to step within the crowd. "Damn…" her blue eyes gleamed hatefully but her lips curved into a smirk and turned to she reached within a bag she had been carrying since she had arrived. Unzipping the bag her slender fingers pulled out a red strapless dress with red heels straps. "Hmhm, they say that looks could kill, it's time to put on a show." The devious vixen smirked as she stripped herself of her previous garments, letting them hit the floor without a care, swishing her tail playfully. Once she had slipped herself into her little "eye catcher' Fiona had turned the handle and soon blended into her perfect surrounds, waiting for the announcement of the ruler of this peaceful kingdom.

* * *

Please Review And Leave Your Comments Or Opinions

Plushy


	5. Purity

Chapter: Purity

* * *

Amy took in a sharp breath, standing away from the crowds with the Sonic and everyone and couldn't help but buckle under the nervousness from the large crowds. She was never a people person, much less to hundreds of them. 'This is going to be crazy…' she mumbled slowly, shaking her head slightly while holding onto to Blaze's hand. The cat looked at her friend and could only give her a grin, "It will be alright Amy-Chan, I promise, k?"

"I believe you," Amy nodded with a strained whisper, her emerald gaze staring at the happy people just waiting for her to shine and announce her new ruling. Now was the time though she dreaded, she also desperately needed. 'I will not fail..!'

"Amy-Chan! Aren't you excited?" Cream called out, holding Marine's hand but even if she was about to speak, Blaze had gave a nod to the two children to reassure them. Amy grinned at her friend and looked forward at the crowds from the window they were all standing at. In the middle of the crowd was a long red carpet that stretched from the doors of the palace to the main stage. Cherry blossoms scattered across the carpet and before they all knew it, the lead band started to play its beautiful piano solo and flying around the crowd who cheered in delight, was a small robot that looked so similar to Cheese, Omochao, holding what looked like a flower microphone.

"Welcome ladies and gents to the grand festival of the kingdom of Botanical! Are you all enjoying yourselves tonight?" And though it seemed on cue, the people seemed to grow crazy in delight. As they clapped, Sally turned to Sonic and held onto his arm, gawking at how the people were excited to just wait to see them. He nodded at her but soon focused his attention at the pink princess who stared directly into the crowd, 'I wonder what she could be thinking?' he mused but smiled down at the chipmunk and in turn, held her hand tightly. Aleena noticed this, placing her hand on top of his shoulder.

"Son, you should really pay attention to your name being called then to listen to your fancy fling,"

"What did she just call me?!" Sally fumed but Sonic laughed at his mother who only shrugged them off. Blaze turned her attention at the three and grumbled for them to shut up. She would have said much worse but the kind smile on Rose's face towards her made her decide to be quiet. She knew that Amy didn't like fights. Cosmo giggled, standing beside Blaze and Tails, and though her attention was too drifted away, she glanced at to the two tailed to her right and knew that he wasn't the little boy she was all too fond of and played with her often, 'He certainly has grown into a fine gentleman,' When he felt the gaze of someone, it was Cosmo with a warm smile and that lit up his cheeks. "S-something wrong? Anything on my face?" she shook her head in response and without looking at him; she slipped her hand into his. Tails looked down with almost speechlessness but couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment and gripped her hand tightly, almost like making a vow to never let go. Waiting for the robot chao to call out the names, he shouted, "This year, the priestess of the white mountains to the west will announce and award the princess! Behold Tikal!"

Coming through the crowd, an orange echidness wearing a strapless tribal dress of white and green with white sandals stepped forth onto the carpet. Holding a wooden staff with light blue jewel encrusted on the top, she walked forward to the stage. Once stepping up the stairs, she had made her way to the center of the rose where a podium now stood and without a word, she lifted her hands. TVs all around the kingdom had tuned in to watch as Tikal had soon began to converse with the crowd.

"Good evening everyone! And welcome to this honorable ceremony dedicated to the Rose family. May I please ask you all to take a quick moment of silence for the fallen warriors and an old hero, Vincent Rose who could not be here to see his child rise to assume his position." Tikal grew quiet and gave a bow in respect as did the rest of the royals, all but Amy who could only look on with indifference. Hearing his name always made her feel so cold inside but it wasn't as if she didn't love or honor her father but more of missing his very presence. 'Father…'

"Now it is time to begin to announce and bring out the leaders of Mobius and for them to take their place upon the stage." Tikal shouted, gathering the cheers and applause of the people around her. Amy took a breath and lowered her head. 'This is it…' her mind numbed, not even realizing the pull of her dress.

"Amy what's wrong?" Marine asked tugging at her but she refused to look at the youngster. Blaze turned her gaze to her seemingly distressed friend and was about to speak before the robotic voice of Omochao called out for the first royal to take the stage. "Let's welcome the lady of the Eastern Lands, the enchanting Seedrian, Cosmo!" The gathering cheered for the princess to walk into view but she was nervous to get into their sights. "Oh I'm first…! Damn…" she groaned slightly and took a shakily step to the door but was grabbed back by Tails. Cosmo couldn't help but blush, "W-what are you doing, Tails-kun?"

"You sound like you're nervous right?" she nodded slightly and once out of his embrace, he took her by the hand, her blue eyes widened and stared into his own. "Then I shall lead you." For a moment when she looked up at him, his lips curved into a smile and proceeded to walk with her to the red carpet. Sonic chuckled at his smooth his friend had become over the years. "Heh, Tails learned fast, so proud of him!" he let out a fake cry but Sally giggled and slapped his shoulder, "I think they look so cute together. It was almost like they were meant for each other." She sighed dreamily, almost dragged into her own fantasies of her and her daring blue prince.

When Amy's gazed looked up once more, she saw the fox and the seedrian from the window, holding onto each other while they walked up to the stage. "Oh would you look at that, the princess is being escorted by…wait…! Isn't that Tails?!" the chao shouted as the lights and cameras hit the pair. When they approached the stage, they took their steps and Cosmo had taken her seat with Tails standing at her side. The seedrian turned to look at the fox and with a blush; she nodded to him giving a silent thank you. Tails couldn't help but grin at the now comfortable princess but with a happy sigh, he and turned to the crowds of fans and waved gaining more shouts and cheers. Omochao waved his tiny arms around and holding the microphone, he shouted for the next one to take the walk. "Next is the lady of the Acorn Kingdom of the Southern Lands, the stunning chipmunk of spunk, Sally Acorn!"

"Oh Sonikku! That's me!" the brown chipmunk cried out and latched herself to Sonic's arm trying to pull him toward the door, "Care to walk with me?" Knuckles rolled his eyes when he could clearly hear Sonic and Blaze sigh at the same time. Amy and the two children could only let out a loose giggle when Sally tried to pull harder on his arm but soon let go with a huff. "Sonikku! Why won't you walk with me?!" her clear whine made Knuckles turn away and quickly spotted the bird trio surrounding someone with large bat like wings. 'Is that..! Hmph…time to find out because if it's who I think it is, she's got some explaining to do.' Knuckles looked back to the pissed off chipmunk and the blue blur and decided to let them work it out before again turning to the birds. When he got closer, he could recognize the voice of whoever they surrounded was a woman and once stepping into view, it he knew he was right.

* * *

"My, if it isn't Knuckles, how very nice to see you! Did you miss me much?" the woman cooed but Knuckles scoffed and turned his attention to the leader. "What the problem? Did she steal anything of yours?" Jet nodded and opened his fist to show a set of silver and sapphire earrings, "Yea I notice her swipe this from one of the gift boxes that was meant for the princess."

"Oh come now, it isn't like she's going to miss them much," the woman crossed her arms and threw a dirty look at Jet and his group. Knuckles, at that point, jumped in and issued that Jet and his crew to join Sonic and the others. Jet looked at the echidna and then at the bandit but knew that Knuckles could handle a petty crime and followed away. When they were out of earshot, the pissed of echidna grabbed onto her arms with a bit of force, "Look bat! You know damn well you can't steal royal gifts? Do you want prison time cuz I'd be more than happy to lock your sneaky ass up!" The white bat swiped away from his grasp and narrowed her eyes in annoyance but it soon turned seductive.

"Oh yes Knuckles, lock me away and chain me down nice and tight." She laughed when his muzzle lit up, "Hmhm, I didn't know you had such dirty thoughts and I do have a name, I suggest you use it!" Backing away from her, he growled and shook furiously to rid his blush, "Damn you Rouge!"

"Ah, already damned sweetie," She smiled and leaned closer to his face, "After all, lust _is _said to be a deadly sin."

"Would you cut that shit out!?" he shouted loudly, giving her a slight push. Too wrapped into his tiff with the white bat, he didn't realize that people could be watching. Amy could only let out a small giggle as she watched the pair from a distance, 'It's much better than watching Sonic…'

"Why? You like it too much," Rouge smirked as she walked past him, "It's so easy to tell from you Knucklehead." As she began to walk from him, he swiftly turned to grab her again and with one quick motion, her back was pinned against a pillar. Her teal eyes locked onto his violet ones and for a second and despite his annoyed expression, she felt as if she could get lost within his eyes. For a while, there was silence but Knuckles let out a gruff, "Rouge, why are you really here?"

For once, she was lost for words and took in a sharp breath, especially when his gaze never left hers and their bodies where so close… "Knuckles I…"

* * *

"Princess Sally?" the loud voice of Omochao called again as the crowd grew quiet, waiting for the royal lady to take her walk. Cosmo too looked just as confused as the rest of the group and tugged Tails to get his attention. "What do you think it taking her?"

Tails shrugged, "Maybe she forgot her makeup. After all she _is_ a princess."

"Oh that's so mean!" she laughed as she leaned back into her chair, waiting for Sally to show up, "Yet so true." Tails added as he also went back to his position but he too was concern as to why she wasn't appearing. 'What's going on?'

* * *

Meanwhile on the inside of the palace, Sally was still trying to pull Sonic to her side and with no avail. Knuckles gave as sigh and shook his head again at the scene but Rouge only looked with confusion. "Why is she pulling Sonic?"

"You missed it when Tails led Cosmo down the red carpet," started Knuckles, slowly leaning away from Rouge's slender figure. "I'm guessing that jealousy sits well for her." Rouge looked away from the echidna knight who also turned his attention from her, each was silent but clearly their eyes voiced more than words. Soon the two turned their attention back to the argument between the two royals but Rouge turned and started to walk away. "Wait, where are you going Rouge?" he called out but she didn't turn around to face him. His eyes scanned her backside figure yet before he could utter another word, Rouge twirled around to face him, blowing him a kiss. "I'm going to take a walk, Knucklehead. After all, I don't really fit in with this crowd." She smirked and began to walk towards the entrance of the palace, leaving Knuckles to ponder what to do. 'Damn…Should I stay for the ceremony or should I tail her?' however as Rouge's figure started to drift away, it didn't take long for him to make his decision.

"H-Hey!" she bit out as someone pulled on her hand from behind, when she turned to face him, she saw Knuckles blushing muzzle but turned away from her gaze. 'K-Knuckles…' eyes wide as saucers, her mind seemed to buzz, but it quickly settled with annoyance. "What are you doing Knucklehead!? What, you want me to baby you?"

He squeezed her gloved hand in his as they began to walk together toward the door, "K-Knuckles, what are you…?" she whispered a bit. Knuckles grinned with a scoff, opening the door to lead the seductive lady through.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just making sure you don't cause any more trouble," Rouge stared up at him and though she was amazed at how he was willing to leave the rest of the group, smirked at the comment but held tightly onto his hand as they escape the scene.

* * *

"Princess are you ready to come out?" the impatient robot called out as the people started to gossip. Sally could only narrow her eyes at how immature Sonic was acting right now. People were watching and she didn't want to go by herself! "Sonic, would you come on! Don't you want to walk with me?"

Sonic scoffed and turned his head away, "They called YOU not ME Sally-babe, and I'll go when I'm called on." And that was all from Sonic as he seemed to keep his focus on the pink hedgehog staring at the people's cheer.

"You heard my son; go before you hold us all up" Aleena spoke rather not entertained with Chip at her side.

"B-But," Sally gasped in outrage and took a step back but snarled when she could hear the giggles of Blaze, Marine and Cream. Could this really be happening to her? Before anything else could be said, Jet and his band had arrived beside them. 'Great…'

"Hey, princess, you better start walking," Jet advised as he gave Sonic a fist bump, "You're running a little late." That did it for the Acorn princess, especially when Sonic and the rest given a little laugh.

"FINE! Mina let's go!" Sally cried out, stomping her way to the red carpet. Making her way past everyone, the yellow mongoose gave her bows rushing to Sally's side. Blaze turned to Jet and the group giving a loud groan, "Damn you actually showed up? Tsk, punks." Though Jet only really laughed it off, Storm puffed up his chest like he wanted a fight.

"H-Hey who you calling a punk, you _pussy_cat" and of course Blaze's short temper got the best of her yet again, "Want to say that again?!" now glaring down at the oversized albatross. Wave could only shake her head with a sense of a sweat drop, trying to pull Storm back as Marine and Cream held onto Blaze's long top.

"Look will everyone chill out?" commanded Sonic as he began to look around for his echidna partner but realized that he was nowhere to be seen. "Yo anyone see where Knux went?" When everyone looked around, Sonic was right; the red knight that was normally quiet was actually not around. Amy kept her focus on Mina and Sally waving and greeting the cheering people who waited so long for her, but smiled as she was the only one to watch Knuckles being lead away by the dark temptress.

Jet tuned to face Sonic with a realization, "Oh! Knuckles did approach us when we encountered a thief. I'm sure he's taking care of it and will return quickly." Sonic nodded but again took noticed to Amy's beautiful features and turned away with a blush and waited for the next person to be summoned. 'I wonder what she' could be thinking of..?'

* * *

When Sally and her maid had taken the walk, Fiona sneered silently in the crowd, hidden just enough for her not to be spotted but close enough to observe. Oh how she hated that chipmunk and almost everything she does. 'Ugh..She really isn't fit for the life she's got, spoiled bitch!' Fiona growled and once again checked her cell, waiting for Scourge to alert her for the next plan of action. Nothing. Looking around, she didn't really notice anyone in particular or out of the normal till the dark color of a cloak started to sway within the groups of people. Fiona blinked and felt the need to sweat drop, 'Heh and here I thought I was being paranoid with my choice of clothing.' Giving a sigh, she was about to not focus on stupidity but suddenly her watch started to pick up the signal of a Chaos Emerald not too far from her location, in fact, in the crowd. After a bit of a tapping, she realized that it was picking up the red chaos emerald and knew who the owner was but she had not seen him at all since her arrival. Then she felt a dark chill in her very core.

"Is that figure…?" she gulped as she saw the cloak sway a bit and she spotted the color of black and red and she instantly knew without a doubt. "I..It can't be!"

***RING! RING! RING!* *CLICK***

"Yea, anything new?" Fiona called out, keeping her icy gaze on the figure but also trying not to draw attention to her.

"_Heh, I've finally arrived at the main departing platforms of the A.R.K, looking for the madman now," _Scourge began as he was slowly starting to walk to a door with a keypad. It was so loud where Fiona was that he had to basically screech to her, _"Where the fuck are you?! It's so damn loud!"_

"Remember, I had to blend into the crowds so I'm not spotted, dumbass. I'm not trying to end up back on Prison Island because of-"

"_Yea yea,"_ he cut her off and slammed his fist onto the keypad to override its functions and just like that it slid down to reveal a very long corridor. He knew that would run into the doctor should he follow this path but before he could start his walk, he leaned against the entry and gave almost a groan, _"Hey by the way, have you seen that pink girl yet? If ya did, send pics!"_

"Why the fuck would I do that?!" Fiona seethed holding the cell in her hand with a death grip, "I'm the only girl that should be on your phone and on your mind!" The green hedgehog inwardly smirked; he loved to just piss her off. _"Oh relax, you know you're my main bitch now stick to your mission and I'll let you know what happens when I meet the Doc."_

***CLICK***

"What a fucking prick! Oh yea, like I'd take pics of some pink bitch for your pleasures!" The vixen sighed almost sarcastically and placed her cell back into a pocket of her dress. She knew that her boyfriend was evil and though he and she were the only living members of their rebellion, he grew to have a craving for pretty girls, especially innocent girls. When she turned back around she quickly realized that the figure she was watching was not gone.

"What the hell, where did he…?"

"Looking for someone?" a cool male's voice called to her from behind but almost as if he was whispering right in her ear. Fearful, she took a step back from him and took in a breath with a nasty glare. "Didn't anyone tell you it was so rude to sneak up behind a lady Shadow?!"

"When I find a lady, I will ask her," he stated simply with a look on indifference, turning away from her. Fiona growled and balled up her fist, attempting to strike him but he only side stepped away, letting her hit the ground. "You…bastard!" she pushed her body up and glared up at the dark lord with tears in her eyes. Shadow smirked and offered his hand to help her up stand though he knew her stubbornness wouldn't accept it. "I see your well," his crimson gaze roamed her form but soon serious set on his expression, "But seeing that your presence is here, I could only assume you are up to mischief once again."

"Don't seem too surprise to see me? I'm almost hurt," Fiona chuckled softly but standing to her feet once more, "Besides, I'm on good behavior _this_ time; I'm not trying to end up back on Prison Island."

"Hm, somehow I doubt that." The ebony hedgehog pulled his cloak back over his head and turned back to the red carpet, trying to ignore the vixen. Seeing the dark prince within the crowds of the normal people didn't really shock her; many feared his very presence and were considered by the very few, "understood". Shadow did not turned to face her as she began to pour out her questions to him and like Rouge; he often chose not to pay any close attention to them.

"Hey are you listening to me?!" Fiona raised her voice.

"No," he answer turning his head to snicker at her, and before she could screech at him once more, he narrowed his eyes as an important question of his own had to be asked of her, "Where is your crazed mate?"

"W-What?" she gulped slightly because she knew that he noticed something was off. He took a step closer and she could tell he wasn't in the mood for games, "I won't repeat myself so I suggest you tell me." Fiona cursed under her breath but gave an unexpected laugh, "If I knew where he was, do you really think I'd tell you?"

"If you want to live or better yet, not be sent back to your solitary confinement cell," the hedgehog insisted but held up his red chaos emerald up that started to glow brightly in her face and almost immediately when she was shown its deep color, in her eyes, she could see her biggest fears, her desires, her passions. "But I can almost bet that you will driven to insanity that you don't _have_ to tell me, heh at least not willingly." He chuckled almost sinisterly, watching the brown fox fall to her knees, gripping her face. With every image shown within the strange jewel, Fiona grew more afraid and angrier till she tried to swipe it from Shadow's tight grip. "STOP!" she screamed and gripped her head to try to push everything she saw in the back of her subconscious, tears slipping down her furry white muzzle, "Just stop…please!"

"Then start talking!" he barked out, placing the jewel back inside his cloak and watched her writhed on the floor, struggling to stand. Her eyes gleamed fiercely with so much malice as her canines bit her lip till blood trickled down the side her mouth, "I hate you…I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"That's not the answer I wanted Fiona," Shadow taunted and was about to pick her up to make her answer till that annoying little robot announced the next royal to walk. "Damn…you're wasting my time!"

"Heh, someone you're looking for big boy?" coughed the vixen as she stood to her feet with a bit of swag. Though normally he would be not really caring for such sly comments, he let out a feral growl and turned his back to her, pushing the cloth over to shield his face and started to fade within the crowd.

"Hmph, as I thought…" Fiona bit out as she took started to move within the opposite direction in the groups of people. However, she also realized that Shadow's very presence could and will make it very hard to accomplish their plans and after what he just did… "Oh his head is MINE!" she seethed that dark vow and with that, she too was gone from sight. She knew it all just a matter of time.

* * *

Jet and his group started to, not actually walk, but instead riding their extreme gear past the people, stunning them with their tricks and aerial dances gave great 'Oohs' and 'Ahhs' from all around. After a good 15 minutes of performances, they slowly made their way to the stage and off their boards. Jet took his seat beside Sally, who still held such a sour face with her happy-go-lucky maid right at her side still trying to cheer her up. Wave and Storm, who were on each side of their leader, turned to see Tails and Cosmo with concern clearly on their expressions for the grumpy chipmunk. Wave decided to walk to Tails and whispered what had transpired between Sally and Sonic and Tails let out a laugh of pure irony.

"What's so funny, Tails-kun?" asked Cosmo as she watched Wave retreat back to Jet's side. Tails leaned down and had explained the entire issue but instead of laughing hard, she blushed extremely. Tails was only trying to lead her down the aisle due to nervousness and now Sally was completely believing their a couple?! When the seedrian turned to face Sally to try to explain herself, she only turned away hotly. 'Did I really make her that upset? B-but I didn't mean to…' she thought sadly and placed her hands in her lap, trying not to focus on anyone. The kitsune frowned at the princess's now upset expression and could only place a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"Sally is just overreacting; please don't worry about her," Tails smiled down at her but she still refused to look up his face. Instead, she almost began to cry.

"Tails-kun, I didn't want this to happen," she sniffled and quickly looked up at him, "I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about us!" Tails took a step back from the declaration and though she was honest, it was still a hard thing to hear from her. It was almost like a constriction in his chest that was making it harder for him to breathe. Sally turned her attention back to the fox and the seedrian and quickly noticed her tears and Tails crestfallen expression as he turned away from her. Did Tails make her cry!?

"Hey fox-boy what did you do?!" she snapped up at him getting everyone on stage's attention. Cosmo gasped and held her tears but watched as Tails started to walk off stage. "I did nothing…"

"Tails-kun…wait!" Cosmo called out, hoping that she could see his face but when he did turn around, she could notice his fake smile. 'I don't want to make her anymore sad than she is…' Tails grimace but gave a small wave to her. "I'm alright Cosmo, your completely right though, we're just friends, k?" Sally looked stunned, as well that everyone in the audience but more than anyone was Cosmo as she watched him turn and walk off.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked, turning to Cosmo who kept her head low with the sudden hit of guilt. She had always like Tails and he was such a sweet gentlemen to her and it hit her when she had said that. She had rejected not only her feelings but his as well. "Cosmo?"

"We're just friends Sally; you completely got everything wrong…so could you stop with the whole attitude? He was only walking with me because I was really nervous…" Cosmo replied with almost no emotion and soon nothing was said between to the two ladies. When Sally sunk into her seat, reflecting of much of an ass she made of herself, Tikal could feel the building up tension on stage and asked Omochao to call out the next royal.

"As the request of lady Tikal, I will announce the next royal." He began, flying around the crowds and floating next to the entry way. "Introducing the ruling lady of the Northern Lands and the mother to the greatest hero of Mobius, Queen Aleena!" As the doors had opened, the purple heiress stood with her servant hovering at her side. This was her moment. Before she took another step, she noticed that her son had not budge at all, though not shocked but also not pleased she crossed her arms, "Coming Sonic?"

***SILENCE***

"Sonic!"

"Not now mother, take your walk, I'll be out shortly!" he ordered but refused to look at her. Chip gasped and was about to speak on Aleena's behalf but she nodded in understanding. "Very well but you will take your place by my side, understood?" Sonic could only nod with acceptance and watched his snotty mother walk and soon take her place beside Jet and his group. Marine and Cream leaned against the window watching onward with anticipation as they waiting for Blaze's announcement.

"I can't wait till they call out ya name Blaze, heheh ya nervous?" Marine snickered as she wagged her finger to the fire princess. Cream giggled and gave Blaze a hug, wishing all the best for her before she rushed into the embrace of her mother. "I think Blaze will do great! Don't you agree Mama?"

Vanilla nodded while Amy turned to Blaze with a smile, "If anyone knows how to get a crowd going, it's Blaze-Chan!"

Blaze blushed and nudged her, "Oh stop it!" While they ladies chuckled they're nervousness away, Sonic stood a few feet observing Amy. He knew thought that Amy would change so quickly or was it really that quick in his eyes? Sonic didn't know and for some reason when he looked at her, he didn't really care either. 'Amy…' Just saying her name in his head almost sent him in a state of shock. That never happened to him before but it had to be the sense of maturity that was hitting him. In reality, he wanted everyone to just disappear all but her so that he would get a chance to talk to her kindly and woo her, unlike when he was in the chambers. Amy was like any other girl to him and like a beautiful lady, certain words were needed if he wanted her to fall into his arms again like before. 'I just need a perfect opportunity…'

"Now, Ladies and gents, let me next introduce the punk princess from the islands, the fire princess Blaze!" When Sonic heard that, he inwardly smirked as he noticed Amy's cheerful smile, 'I think I've been given that chance.'

"Oh Blaze-Chan! It's our turn!" cried Marine, bouncing around but was stopped when Blaze picked her up but the scuff of her dress, "Our? What's this OUR turn?"

"We're going together idiot!" the child flailed frantically as Cream went to pull her down from her grasp, "Yes, we can all go together! I think it would be fun!" but before she could disagree with them, Amy lifted her hand to cover her lips for a chuckle, "Just go for it, it won't be that bad!" Amy also turned to her maid Vanilla to give a nod, "Please go with Cream and the others," she began as her eyes locked onto Sonic's form, "I have something to say to Sonic alone in private so I will be walking alone."

That caught Blaze's attention quickly and she grabbed Amy's wrist to try to pull her along for the walk; She didn't trust Sonic at all especially after that little stunt he pulled in the chambers so HER left alone with HIM?! It could only spell disaster. "B-Blaze-Chan! Let me go!"

"Blaze!" the children cried out as well as Vanilla when Amy regained her posture. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm sorry Amy but I-" she stopped when she noticed Amy's upset but also Sonic's seductive gleam. "I really don't trust him with you…"

"But you trust me right?!" Amy demanded making Blaze lower her eyes and ears in shame, "Well…yes but-"

"No 'Buts' Blaze-Chan, I can handle it, please go." Amy's expression softened and embraced her best friend who only accepted her warmth. "I promise everything will be ok. Vanilla, lead the children down to the stage with Blaze." Vanilla looked at Blaze's face that clearly wanted to reject but Amy's confidence prevailed.

"Understood, let's go everyone. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Yes madam!" The children nodded and rushed outside to greet everyone with Vanilla following behind. Last to leave was Blaze staring at Amy blankly; something about Sonic was really giving her a bad vibe but somehow she couldn't explain it. 'But I trust Amy...I promised her.' Seeing Amy's loving grin and nod of reassurance, Blaze made her way down the red carpet. 'Please don't let that fool do anything stupid…' was her final thought as she left her friend behind.

* * *

Though the crowds of people cheered for the purple cat and her friends, inside the palace was much different as Amy refused to look at Sonic but could feel the intensity of his gaze. In honesty, she knew he was staring at her the entire time which is why she always kept her focus on the activities outside. The two hedgehogs kept silence and distance till Amy's ears picked up his footsteps creeping closer to her. 'What is he doing…?'But when she turned her head to figure it out, her eyes locked onto his and realized that he was closing the space between them. The moonlight shone down on their features as their silhouettes seemed to merge.

"S-Sonic…" Amy's voice crackled with nervousness, trying hard to look away from his hypnotic sea green eyes. The moon's everlasting glow hitting his features almost took her breath and though she had always stated as a child, this night he seemed like he was created from heaven. Sonic smiled down at the pink girl he had pinned against the side pillar. He knew that she was buckling under the pressure of being beside him and always willing to take chances, he decided to take a risk. "Amy…My Pretty Little Flower…"

"W-What do you want from me Sonic?" Amy blushed heavily turning her face away from him. Frowning at the fact she kept refusing him, he cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "What a silly question my rose, I want you."

"How funny how the roles are switched…" Amy whispered but slowly pushing him off from her. Sonic stumbled a bit confused but his eyes hardened in anger as Amy started to stand up against him. "As I told you before and I will say again, you won't charm like the rest of those foolish girls…I'm not a stupid little girl anymore! You can't just forget everything that happened between us like it NEVER HAPPENED!" Tears started to stream down Amy's pale muzzle but her once hero showed no sympathy for the distressed girl. She was his treasure and no one not even she will stop that from being true. Amy placed her hand over were her heart would beat in a futile attempt to stop it from breaking and Sonic's eyes realized a large golden ring upon her wrist seemed a little too big for her. Almost as quick as lightning, he yanked her arm away to examine the ring and let out a deadly snarl. She trembled a bit as he gripped her a bit tighter causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ah! S-Sonic! Stop!" Amy pleaded, trying to get away from the pissed off hero.

"Who's ring is this?" he demanded hotly, not letting her go but holding on even tighter. Amy winced and tried harder to escape his grip. "Sonic, you're hurting me! LET ME GO!"

"Bitch!" Sonic snapped and almost like in a slow motion, he watched her fall to her back as he pushed her down. Groaning in pain, Amy looked up at Sonic who looked down at her as if she was some stray animal but for some odd reason, she almost had a feeling this would happen. 'How did I ever convince myself that I thought he would change…so much for wishful thinking? Damn you Sonic!' she growled as Sonic bent down and lifted her chin for her to look at him, "No one is allowed to gift you but me, after all you are mine Amy and if you were to get gifts such as these it would assume that someone else is to court you and that I will never allow!" Amy turned her head away to avoid tearing up in front of him but when he turned her head once more; she took a breath and spit on his face. Sonic shut his eyes but fell back in pain when Amy kicked him in the groin. Amy scuttled back to her feet and screamed as loud as she could. "Go to hell Sonic! I will love whoever I fucking wish! Last time I checked, I will choose my destiny and you will not interfere!"

"Heh," Sonic coughed hoarsely as he struggled to stand but leaned against a pillar for support. His vision was blurred but he could easily make out the pink princess's figure while she was starting her depart, "Your destiny is with _ME_ Amy…Don't you ever forget that!"

"We shall see Sonic the Hedgehog," Amy snarled as she waited at the back door, waiting to make her entrance, leaving behind a wounded prideful hero behind her.

* * *

Once arriving aboard the A.R.K, the green look alike of Sonic walked through hallways upon hallways of emptiness. Fixing his shades a bit, he realized that many of the machines were supposed to be deactivated still were operational such as the keypad systems and the security scans. As his sneakers walked, he could only hear the sounds of his steps hit the metal and couldn't help but feel the coldness of this barren hell hole. As he came to another keypad, again he punched it but it revealed a special hallway where a long window from one end to another showed the beauty and the vastness of space. 'Damn, it seems the rumors of this place are true. Not a single living thing here.' Scourge chuckled and placed his hands behind his head, passing many rooms that contained living quarters, bathrooms, labs, and various rooms that contained parts for machinery. "Of course the doc is still in so would assume he's got to be here…"

"_**Are You Looking For Something Hedgehog**_?" a strange voice echoed from behind him and to honest it almost scared him colorless because he was very sure no living person was on here and when he turned around it confirmed his initial thought. Standing at the end of the hallway he just came out of, stood a blue metallic hedgehog with red eyes. "Metal…Sonic?"

"_**I Will Ask You Once More, Are You Seeking For Something?**_" his voice void of emotion as he started to walk towards Scourge who only fixed his black leather jacket. His icy teal eyes watched his metal companion who now stood in front of him. Ever since the doctor installed a new chip into his main data base a few years ago, Metal now has "free will" so now it was almost like trying to convince the devil to be kind if he wanted to get anywhere and finding the doctor happens to be just like that. "Look, I'm trying to find the Doctor, you live here so tell me where he's located and don't make this harder than it needs to be," Scourge mumbled as he tapped his wrist as if to say that he didn't have much time to waste. Metal crooked his head to the side but gave a nod and walked past him in silence. After a while, he turned back to see Scourge look at him somewhat amazed, "_**Are You Not Coming? As You So Put It, You Do Not Have A Lot Of Time To Be Wasting And I Do Not Have The Patience For Your Antics."**_

"Oh yea, heheh." As the green anti-sonic picked up his pace, he began to ask the robot how it has been since they were imprisoned here. Stopping at a very large semi circular elevator, Metal's sharp and slender fingers tapped in a code to open the heavy guarded elevator door. Hearing the escaping pressure from the now opening doors, the green mobians gave a whistle. "Jesus, how long has this thing been closed?" he wondered to himself as they both stepped inside, not watching Metal push a button to the lowest level of the central A.R.K; the imprisonment quarters. As they slowly made the descent, Metal kept eerily quiet, in fact, that it was going to cause Scourge to go crazy to the point he wanted to BEG for a conversation.

"_**Something The Matter?"**_

"Huh, Oh no, I love boring myself to death and…holy fuck?!" he whined, pulling tighter to his flimsy jacket for warmth from the sudden drop in temperature. Metal looked at him and took a quick reading. _**"My Scan Is Indicating That We Are Reaching The Main Core Of The A.R.K And Due To The Heat Generator Shut Down The Temperature Readings Shows That It Is 0°C."**_

"G-God…D-Dammit!" he cried out, "Let's just find this fucking dude and get the fuck out!"

"_**As You Wish."**_ Metal stated simply, and when the elevator came to a sudden stop and its gates had opened, Scourge gripped himself, walking through this frozen hell, _**"We Have Arrived, However, In Order To Access The Doctor's Prison Chamber, There is A Key That Is Required."**_

At first Scourge was confused due to the shock of the cold, "Key? what fucking…OH! Wait a sec, bucket of bolts." While he rummaged through his jacket pockets he pulled out a very old Bronze Key with strange markings engraved on the sides. "Is this the key?"

"_**Affirmative, Now You May Proceed."**_ Metal stepped aside and allowed the freezing hedgehog to unlock the door. 'This better be worth it!'

***CREEEEEEEEAK***

The room was so dark that at first Scourge called Metal to use his flash lights to shine through. After a bit of a walk, they found what they've been looking for.

"Oh my god, is he dead Metal?" He gasped as he saw a shriveled old man near skin and bones hooked up a machine pumping a strange fluid with a pained expression etched on his face. Metal bent down on his knee to examine his creator's corpse, lying against the wall on the floor.

_**"Negative, I Can Detect That There Is Life Within His Remains,"**_ This just seemed a bit too much for even Scourge to take in. Now what was he suppose to do? How can he take over Mobius and become the main king if his basic back up army is nonexistent and its leader a damn frozen mummy. Turning on his heel, Scourge was about to throw in the towel and try to take over by force once again like he normally tried to do till Metal opened a compartment within his arm and placed a small device within the corpse's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing? This aint Frankenstein!" but Metal chose not to respond and with the key that kept the doctor in his chambers also unlocked his metal body wrap that also restrained him from escape. Once it was removed, Metal sent a strange white jolt of what seemed like electricity to the corpse mouth piece. The corpse opened its eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Whoa what the fuck!?" screeched Scourge as he backed away. This was like a really bad zombie movie.

"_**Welcome Doctor."**_

"Metal…Sonic….What are you…doing here in this…chamber?" he replied weakly and though he could not move, he knew his best creation yet. Turning his attention, he spotted the hedgehog that looked like a spitting image of his archenemy and coughed out for him to leave at once.

"Oh hell no, after all the work I put into to try to get you free, you listen to ME doctor! Don't you EVER call me Sonic cuz I'm nothing like him, I'm better!" the arrogant hog grinned and lifted Eggman by his shirt, "Name's Scourge but I didn't need to remind you, you already have history with me and today is your very lucky day!"

"How…so…? What could I…possibly do for…you?" It was a very good question as Metal too wondered why someone like him would show up at this place for what seemed like nothing. He was waiting for such a question and when it was asked, the green hedgehog pulled him closer. "How about we get even with a bunch of heroes eh? I know you have certain anger with a few hedgehogs and I'd like to be able to avenge what you lost but I will need a bit of help of course." Eggman grew silent for a while, giving a nod to Scourge but commanded Metal Sonic to carry him to the "Revival Tank Center".

"I will accept this proposal; however, I have some work to take care of so I would suggest that you would see yourself to one of the empty rooms to rest, I will have Metal Sonic summon you when I need your assistance."

And that was that. For once, Scourge let out a satisfied grin of relief and followed the two to the elevator with great expectations of the famous mad doctor and to finally get warm. 'Finally everything is starting to come to plan…'

* * *

Please Review And Leave Your Comments Or Opinions

Plushy


End file.
